


Letters to Harry

by Slytherinroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: Harry flees to Ireland after receiving a photo of Severus betraying him. Harry attempts to start a new life and forget his old one. Someone is determined to make sure Harry is never happy again.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	1. Betrayal

Chapter One: Betrayal

Harry smiled to himself as he sipped his morning tea and nibbled on a slice of toast. The love of his life would be home later the next day after travelling to Paris for a conference in potions. Harry couldn’t help but think how truly lucky he was. It had been 6 months since the war had ended, Hogwarts was almost restored to her former glory and another school year loomed closer. Harry was still uncertain if he actually wanted to return to Hogwarts to finish the year he had missed, as much as he loved the castle and the people within, it really didn’t feel like home to him anymore. Shaking the thought from his mind, he thought of what did feel like home to him Severus. He smiled again at the thought, if anyone had told him 6 years ago that he would be now be in love with his former Potions Professor, he would have thought they were barking mad. 

Harry and Severus had been at war as Professor and student for as long as Harry could remember, the feeling was always mutual between the two, it seemed that Severus’ mission was to make Harry’s life as big a misery as possible. It was Harrys mission it seemed now he thought about it was to defy Severus as often as possible. This all changed when the Battle began, Severus was attacked by the Dark Lords snake Nagini, which for all intents and purposes was supposed to kill Severus where he stood. 

Having anticipated that this was the Dark Lords plan when he realised that Severus no longer wished to be under the dark wizards control, concocted potions to thwart the attempts to end his life. With only a few puncture to wounds to contend with Severus had survived, but not before entrusting is memories to Harry, so that the young wizard could finally understand the man Severus truly was and the reasoning behind his actions all these years. Once Harry had observed these memories for himself and Voldemort had been killed, Harry went in search for the man he now believed to be innocent. 

Finding the Professor recovering in the shrieking shack, Harry helped Severus to heal and prove his innocence to the Ministry of Magic and the Minister himself. Once Severus was cleared of all charges including the death of the former head master and for many years Harry’s protector Albus Dumbledore, it seemed that Harry was finally free to explore his new found relationship with Severus, which in the months that ensued went from friendship to love and a deep devotion to each other. Harry had known he preferred Men to Women whilst on the run during the war. He had dated his best friends sister for a short while during his sixth year, but after the death of Dumbledore and the decision to go on the hunt for the horcruxes, he had ended it with Ginny and put all his concentration into destroying the horcruxes and in-turn destroying the dark lord himself.

He was brought out of his reverie by the distinct sound of tapping at one of the kitchen windows. He rose and walked over the window releasing the latch to let the large Caramel coloured owl inside. It landed gracefully on the tabletop and lifted its leg in order for Harry to remove the small envelope attached. As Harry sat back down at the table the owl moved onto his shoulder and nibbled his ear affectionately. Reaching his hand towards the owl Harry gave her a scratch and then a scrap of his toast that he hadn’t finished. “Thanks Rosie” he said as she flew over to her perch and shut her eyes. 

Harry opened the envelope and a small photograph landed on the table along with a small piece of parchment. Nothing could have prepared Harry for what he was about to see, he would have gladly gone up against the Dark Lord for a second time than see what was in front of him. As he stared at the photo he insides tightened and heart felt like it had frozen mid beat. In the photo was the man he thought loved him more than all the magic in the world, in an embrace with another man and it seemed to Harry's disbelief that Severus and the stranger were also engaged in a passionate kiss, that until now he would have bet all his fortune that Severus had only ever saved for him. After what seemed like hours, harry tore his gaze from the photo in front of him and picked up the small piece of parchment. Thought you should see this, he isn’t who you think he is. They were the only words that were written upon the piece of yellowed parchment, no signature, no more explanation, nothing. 

Suddenly it was too much, Harry raced into the bathroom and retched over the toilet bowl, eventually coming to rest on his knees, once the remains of his breakfast had freed themselves from his insides he sank down onto the tiled floor and curled himself into a ball and let the tears fall. When he was hoarse from sobbing and stiff from having lain on the cold tile for so long, Harry slowly raised himself into an upright position and leaned his head against the wall. More time passed and Harry rose to his feet and slowly moved back into the kitchen, he sat down and again stared at the photo in front of him. “How could you do this to me Severus”? Harry muttered as tears pricked at his eyes. “Wasn’t I enough, weren’t we enough”? These thoughts and more tumbled through Harry’s mind until he could focus no more on the moving picture in front of him. 

Harry felt a warm feeling on his face and slowly opened his eyes. For a fleeting moment he thought it was Severus’ hand stroking his face, but when he eyes were completely opened and Harry took in his surroundings, he saw that he was still seated at the kitchen table and the warm feeling was the sun coming in through the window pane. Harry lifted his head from his hands and stretched, rubbing his eyes that were sore from crying, he hoped that the memories that were coming into his mind at warped speed from the night before was a nightmare, glancing down at the table top Harry saw proof that it was indeed a nightmare, only this one was not going to fade away with time. 

After vomiting for the third or fourth time, Harry undressed and stepped into the shower, he turned the faucet until there was steam rising and encasing the bathroom, Harry stood under the water and let it rain down on him. Tears fell as Harry let the sadness and devastation over take him; he sank to the floor of the shower and sobbed. When the water turned from Luke warm to cooling Harry rose up from the floor and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom. 

He dried and went in search for some clothing. He sat down on the edge of the bed and opened a small drawer that contained his wand. There nestled in amongst other items were the notes that Severus would often leave him. My Darling, My Universe I love you was just one of many that he had treasured. Anger and hurt overtook Harry in that moment and he slammed the drawer shut with as much force as he could muster. In the kitchen Harry stared down at the photo of the man he thought would never betray him and came to a decision. He picked up the photo placed it into his pocket then walked towards the bedroom to retrieve his wand and rucksack. He packed what he thought he might need and walked towards the door. Harry found a piece of parchment and wrote one word upon it. Goodbye. Then he grabbed another piece of parchment and began to write. 

Severus,

If you’re reading this then you know that I have left you and the reason why. I have been through too much to let someone else betray me and break my spirit. You were the one person I thought truly loved me for who I was, not because of who the world thought I was. With you I believed to have found true happiness, something that I had never experienced in my life before.

After the war I vowed that I would never let anything or anyone destroy me again, I wouldn’t let anyone use me again because of my fame or wealth or because I was the one who had destroyed the Dark Lord. I finally had the life I had always coveted so dearly. A quiet and peaceful life with you Severus filled with new adventures. I never thought it possible that you would be the one to rip my soul apart and destroy me. After all that I did for you, convincing the Ministry you were innocent, fighting to get you the Order Of Merlin First class, defending you to friends when they found out we were in a relationship and told me that you were only using me to regain some of the respect you had lost during the war. 

Is that why you were with me Severus? because I made you look better, gave you more standing with my fame and fortune. Was I just a means to an end? I am leaving Severus, I will not be returning to Hogwarts this year nor will I be returning to our home. Professor McGonagall will explain to you where I am going and the why. I ask that when she does enlighten you, that you do not come looking for me Severus. If you truly have any love left for me at all I beg you to respect my request. I am also going to ask the Headmistress to intercept my mail for now, so if you wish to communicate with me, then please do so by letter, understand that this is the only form of communication I will accept from you. If I do not reply to your letters understand that I cannot find the words to write. Goodbye Severus,  
Harry. 

He tucked the parchment, the photographs and his wand into his jacket, picked up his rucksack and left the home he would no longer shared with the man he thought loved him more than life itself. Coming to the edge of the house Harry turned and apparated.


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Travels to Ireland with Dean and Seamus

Chapter Two: Goodbye

Landing on the outskirts of Hogwarts, Harry headed towards the castle, it looked better than it had the last time Harry and seen it, just after the war was over and all that remained was piles and piles of rubble. Gazing at it now, it almost looked like the majestic splendour it had once been. There was still 3 weeks before it officially opened again and the students would be returning and roaming the halls once again. Harry walked into the entrance hall and kept his head down while he started up the long staircases to the first floor, even though there were no students around, Harry didn’t want to be engaged in conversation with any of the helpers, should he come across them.

Using some of the secret shortcuts that he often did while living here, Harry soon found his destination; he stood in front of the giant gargoyle adorning the entrance and whispered the password. The gargoyle moved to reveal a spiral staircase; Harry headed up them and knocked on the solid wooden door. “Come in” Harry heard the familiar voice of his professor now headmistress and stepped through the door. 

“Harry how good to see you” said Minerva McGonagall 

“You too Professor” replied Harry with a small smile. 

“What can I do for you”? Asked Minerva as she gestured for Harry to sit down.

He pulled the photo and the piece of parchment from his pocket and with hands he hadn’t notice were shaking placed them in front of his Professor. 

“Harry your shaking, whatever is the matter,” asked Minerva concern edging her voice.

“I need to speak to you about something,” came Harry's choked reply as tears rolled down his face and spilled onto his jeans. 

“This was delivered yesterday morning by my owl” 

Minerva took the photo and parchment in hand and seconds later a small gasp escaped from her mouth. 

“Harry I’m so sorry, I cant believe that Severus would do anything like this, nor did I ever think he would destroy you or the love you both had for each other”

Harry looked at Minerva with tear filled eyes and muttered 

“Neither did I"

Where is Severus Harry?” Said Minerva looking at Harry with a look of great sadness and sympathy on her face.

“He is away in Paris for a Potions conference, he will be back later this evening” came Harry's reply.

“Professor I don’t want to see him, and after some thinking and looking at that photo for what felt like hours on end, I have made a decision and I hope that you will be able to help me” Harry finished as he wiped fresh tears from his eyes. 

“Of Course Harry I’ll do whatever I can to help what is it you have decided to do?” asked Minerva gently. 

“ After the war I remember you telling me about the Mediwitch from the Wizard school in Ireland and how it would be a good place for me to become an apprentice, as at the time Severus and I were considering relocating to Ireland, Severus wanted to take it easy for awhile away from reporters and prying eyes."

I would like to see if there is an opportunity for me to complete my training there?” Harry explained. 

“I do believe that the opportunity is still there and you would be a perfect candidate for an apprentice medi wizard and maybe one day a healer. “Are you sure this is what you want Harry? I understand your incredibly hurt and angry right now, do you think you should see Severus and confront him with this picture and hear his explanation?” Minerva said all this as gently as she could. 

Harry shook his head, 

“I have lost so much during my life Professor and have been betrayed and used more times than I can count. This is another betrayal and another loss, I don’t think I have the strength to face Severus or hear the excuses and quickly thought explanations he may have” said Harry trying quell the urge to break down uncontrollably in the Professor's office. 

For a moment silence filled the large area and all that could be heard was whirring of the small globes that Dumbledore had when he was Headmaster gently spinning around a much bigger globe. Minerva gave a small sigh and focused her attention back onto Harry. 

“If that is what you have decided Harry then I will see that it happens, I will contact the Headmaster at the Irish school and getting the necessary forms taken care of, you have my full support Harry, you will be greatly missed, but I respect your decision” said Minerva. 

She walked over to a large glass cabinet and pull out an old bottle, bringing back over to the table she conjured a glass and poured the amber liquid so that it covered the bottom of the glass, she then handed it to Harry. 

“You look like you could use this she said as Harry took the glass and had a small sip of the liquid.

“Fire whiskey” came Harry’s hoarse reply as the liquid gave him a warm burning feeling in his stomach. 

“Thank you Professor”. 

The tall woman walked back behind the large ornate desk and sat down. She glanced down again at the photo and the small piece of parchment on her desk, looking up again and gazing at Harry she took a breath and spoke 

“Harry do you have any idea who may have sent you this photo, I have noticed that the appears to be no signature on the parchment, nor any indication of same on the photo, was there any clue on the envelope?” questioned her gentle voice. 

Harry pictured the envelope in his mind and could not remember having seen anything written apart from his name on the front. 

“No there wasn’t anything on the envelope Professor” he answered. 

“To be honest I truly didn’t think about who sent it, only the face that was staring at me from the photo” Harry’s voice cracked and he felt the familiar tightening in his chest and tears welling in his eyes.

“Take deep breaths Harry” Minerva instructed as she watched Harry with concerned eyes.

“We might leave it there for the time being, I will contact the Headmaster in Ireland and we can go from there”.

Harry could only nod his head in reply. There was a small tapping sound at one of the windows, Harry and Minerva both looked towards the source of the sound. 

“Its my owl Rosie” Harry stated. 

Minerva walked over to the window, released the catch and allowed the owl to enter the office. She landed on the table with grace and held out her leg inviting Harry to remove the letter. He gave her a small pat on her head, and then Rosie left through the open window. Harry broke the seal on the cream coloured envelope and allowed the contents to slide onto the desk. Minerva had been gazing out of the window when a loud gasp brought her back to the present. 

“No, No, No, No” Harry cried as the contents of the envelope became clear. 

“Harry what is it what does it say?” Minerva asked. 

She had a sinking feeling that she knew what it was that had caused the sounds to erupt from Harry’s mouth. She crossed the room and stood beside the boy who had his head encased in his hands sobbing heavily. Minerva took the contents and looked at it closely. There looking out at her was Severus in a very compromising position with another man, there was no mistaking what they were doing or that it was Severus in the photo.

Not trusting her voice or legs at that moment Minerva sat down behind the desk and decided it was best to let Harry speak first when he felt he was able. Harry slowly lifted his head from his hands and looked at his professor, 

“Why would he do this Professor, why, I just don’t understand” Harry hiccoughed. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have the answer Harry, other than to state that you don’t deserve this and I am truly sorry that this happened.

“This must be what it feels like to have your soul ripped from your body,” said Harry in choked sobs. 

Right then Minerva swore that she would make the fool of a Professor pay dearly for what he had done to Harry.

More time passed before Minerva felt she could address Harry. 

“Harry as there is still three weeks before Hogwarts officially opens and things can resume to normal, I was wondering where you might go during that time. I imagine that you cannot return to yours and Severus’ house at this juncture. 

"Of course you are more than welcome to stay here at the castle until such time as you make a decision relating to your living arrangements or til we hear from the Irish school about your apprenticing.” 

Harry clasped his hands together in his lap and looked over at the Professor. 

“I can’t stay here Professor, I cant bare to be anywhere near Severus at the moment, and if I stay here I know that he will not give me peace and I will continually be reminded of what he has done. Would it be possible to stay at the Irish school until the school year starts?” 

“I am unsure Harry” Minerva replied.

“Until I hear from the headmaster I cannot presume anything, although I do have an idea that might work out better for you during this waiting period, if you be open to it that is”? 

Harry nodded his head in answer and waited for the Professor to continue. 

"Mr Thomas and Mr Finnegan are returning to Ireland at the beginning of the school year, Mr Thomas is undertaking apprenticing with Charms professor there, Mr Finnegan is taking part in the same with the History of Magic Professor."

"As you have had a long-standing friendship with both gentlemen, I cannot foresee any problem with you staying with them until the school year starts.

If they are sure that I wouldn’t be intruding, then I think it would be alright,” said Harry.

“I shall find out for you, it so happens that both gentlemen in question are in the castle helping to rebuild, if you would wait here Harry I shall go and fetch them,” replied Minerva as she swept from the office and went off in search for Seamus and Dean.

10 minutes later Harry heard the familiar voice of his Professor as she and two others entered the office. 

“Harry mate came a familiar Irish voice, he turned around and was face to face with Seamus Finnegan. He soon found himself wrapped in an embrace with the boy, he suddenly could not hold in the immeasurable grief that swept over him and began sobbing uncontrollably into Seamus’ shoulder.

The Irish lad made smooth comforting circles over Harrys back in an attempt to come the sobbing boy down. When he felt Harrys sobbing start to subside he guided the boy gently towards the chair and lowered him down onto the seat. 

“Harry I’m sorry for what that slimy git has done to you, Professor McGonagall explained everything on the way up here. Dean and I more than happy to have you stay with us in Ireland until we all start at the school. Stated Seamus. 

Harry look towards Dean, 

“Do you mind Dean”? Harry asked in a small tired voice. 

Dean came towards the small boy and places his hand on Harrys shoulder. 

“Of course I don’t mind, it’s an excellent idea”, replied Dean offering Harry a smile.

“Fabulous” said Minerva smiling. 

“Now that we have that sorted lets see about getting you boys to Ireland” she stated rising from her chair and coming around the desk.

Glimpsing Harrys rucksack Minerva turned to Harry, “Is that all you have with you Harry”? She said gesturing towards the small bag on the floor.

“Yes, I just grabbed what I thought I would need right away, wasn’t really thinking past that moment.” 

“Do you still have Kreacher”? questioned the Professor. 

“Yes I do, I haven’t seen him for quite a long time, the last being at Grimmauld Place. 

“Right well call him and we can organise for him to pack more of your belongings, I think that would be best at the moment,” she said giving Harry a kind look. 

Nodding in reply Harry took a breath and called “Kreacher”! 

Mere seconds later came a loud crack resounded around the office and the form of the tiny house elf appeared. 

“Master Harry, so very good to see you again” came the squeaky voice of the elf as he bowed low in front of Harry. 

“Good to see you too Kreacher” said Harry.

“Now Kreacher I need you to go to Harrys residence and collect his belongings if you would be so kind.” 

The small elf turned his head at the sound of the Professors voice. He gave Harry a questioning look, 

“Its fine kreacher you can listen to Minerva,” said Harry in reply to the elf’s gaze.

”As you wish Headmistress,” answered the squeaky voice. 

With that Kreacher disappeared. What only seemed like seconds later there was a loud crack and the elf reappeared along with Harry’s trunk and his broom.

” Thank you Kreacher” said Harry smiling at the elf. 

“Master is welcome,” Kreacher bowed then was gone.

“Alright gentlemen I am now going to organise a Portkey to transport the there of you to Ireland, Mr Thomas, Mr Finnegan please collect what belongings you have and return to the office.” Instructed the professor as she stepped out of her office.

Seamus turned to Harry, 

“Would you like to come with Dean and me while we grab our things, they are in Gryffindor tower?” 

“No I don’t think I can stand to see anyone else at the moment, I might stay here and wait” answered Harry. 

“We wont be long” Dean stated as he and Seamus left the large office. 

Unsure of what to do, Harry stood up and walked over to the window and gazed outside over the grounds of Hogwarts. 

“Harry? Harry? Harry! His trance broken Harry turned towards the sound and saw 3 people standing before him. 

“Sorry, must have zoned out for a minute there,” said Harry as he moved away from the window. 

“The Portkey has been organised and will be ready in 20 mins, it will be leaving from the Black lake” said Minerva. 

“I will have your mail come to me Harry if you would like, then any correspondence from Severus will be delivered here, so as it does not cause you any distress for the time being," she said in her kind and gentle voice.

“Thank you Professor I appreciate that” Harry replied he took a deep breath as tears threatened to fall once again.

” I have written Severus a letter Professor,” said Harry as he removed the parchment from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

I would like you to give it to him and explain where I have gone and why. I have put a condition in the letter and ask that you ensure that he respects that please Professor.” 

“I can certainly do that Harry, leave it with me.”

“We need to make our way down to the Black Lake and get you gentlemen on your way, your address in Ireland please Mr Finnegan, said Minerva, 

“I’ll send your belongings there.” Seamus recited the address and in one swift movement the luggage had disappeared. 

The Quartet made there way down to the edge of the Black lake, there waiting for them was an old shoe. The three boys moved closer to the shoe and waited for the object to turn blue before placing their hands upon it. 

“Thank you for all your help Professor”, said Harry as he stood waiting near the Portkey. 

“My pleasure Harry, try not to worry about anything at the moment, I will inform you once I have heard from the school and keep your other mail, I will only forward it to you with your permission, I will deal with Severus and any problems that may arise” she answered.

The old shoe had turned an electric blue colour and the boys placed their hands on it, Harry felt the familiar pulling sensation and they were spinning into the air. Hogwarts vanished from sight. 

When Minerva reached her office she placed her wand against a wrinkled temple and preceded to extract a long bluish coloured thread, she carefully placed the thread into a glass vial and sealed it with a crystal stopper. 

No doubt she would have to show the stubborn headed man this memory to enact some reaction from the damned fool she thought. Sitting again at her desk she studied the photos and pieces of parchment closely as if looking for some minute clue that would prove this was a mistake. Several minutes passed and nothing had jumped out to convince Minerva that it was someone’s idea of a cruel joke. “Stupid foolish man” she muttered inserting the contents into a new envelope and sitting them in the top drawer of the desk along with the letter Harry had left for Severus.

“Do you really think Severus could be that heartless and cold to hurt Harry like this”? Minerva turned to face the source of the voice. 

Looking into Albus Dumbledore’s portrait she sighed heavily. 

“Before the war and before seeing those memories that harry gave us to prove Severus’ innocence, then yes, I would have considered the possibility that he could indeed be that cruel. In the last few months, seeing the love in both of their eyes and the apparent devotion, then no I would not have thought he could have ever entertained the idea of destroying Harry like this.” She answered.

“It could be a mistake Minerva, it could be an attempt to get at Harry, you and I both know that there are still some of Voldemorts followers out there, nor was everyone thrilled at the news of Harry and Severus’ relationship. 

“You know the facts Minerva some in the wizarding world covet the fortune that our young Harry has inherited, it is also fact that many believe Severus’ has in some form coerced Harry into a relationship with him so as to get his hands on the fortune.” Explained Albus.

“Who would go to such lengths Albus? Who would want to harm Harry in this way and destroy the happiest thing he has had in a very long time?” asked the Professor. 

“I do not know Minerva, but perhaps it would be prudent to keep the possibility of this in the backs of our minds for the time being. Harry is in no state to deal with such revelations at the moment.” Albus stated. 

“Goodnight Albus” Minerva said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review


	3. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to adjust to his new life in Ireland and life without Severus

Chapter Three: Adjusting

The trio came to land in front of a low brick fence, dusk had started to fall and there was a cool breeze in the air. 

“Welcome to Ireland and the Finnegan home Harry,” said Seamus as he walked up a small path and waved his wand at a glass paned wooden door. 

“Shamrock” said Seamus in that strong Irish accent Harry had being hearing for the last seven years. 

The door swung open and small lamps instantly came alight, they walked down a long hallway, and there were 2 doors to the right and another 3 doors on the left. Dean and Harry followed Seamus into a large room with wood panelled walls and a round table that sat in the middle of the room. 

“Take a seat,” said Seamus. 

Harry and Dean sat down opposite each other, Seamus levitated a kettle over 3 mugs, directed them towards the table where they came to rest in front of Harry and Dean. 

“Irish Coffee, you’ll love it” Seamus stated as he came to sit at the table with the other 2 boys.

When a few minutes had passed in silence, Dean spoke 

“Harry would you like to tell us what happened with Severus? Professor McGonagall told us bits and pieces back at Hogwarts, but when we saw you I figured that something else had gone on and she was leaving it up to you as to whether you told us the rest or not.” 

Dean and Seamus both glanced at Harry with looks that were of pure concern. Breathing deeply and closing his eyes for a fleeting moment Harry began to explain the events that had led up to him sobbing in Minerva’s office. 

When he had finished Harry tried to gauge his to friends reactions to the story he had just told. 

“We are so sorry that this has happened” began Seamus, 

“ You have certainly been through enough to deserve a happy life, you saved the Wizarding World Harry, and Hogwarts is standing again because of you. Dean and I will stand by you, help with whatever you need and make damn sure that Severus Snape will not get near you while in Ireland.” 

“Thanks guys I really appreciate the support and letting me stay here, I just can’t bare the thought of being in the same house as Severus let alone the same castle, it would completely destroy me,” 

Without warning Harry broke down into gut wrenching sobs, his shoulders shaking from the sheer effort, his hurt and grief bubbling over. 

In quick succession Dean and Seamus were by Harrys side, arms around him giving words of comfort, rubbing his back in smooth circles. 

The three stayed that way for nearly an hour until Harrys sobbing started to subside and his breathing was slowing down. 

“Come on Harry we will show you to your room and you can try and get some sleep, you’re exhausted.” Said Seamus gently moving so Harry could stand from the table.

Wiping his eyes with the palm of his hand Harry attempted to stand up from the table.

Harry’s legs had other plans and wobbled dangerously as he tried to stand. Dean and Seamus were instantly either side of the small man and led him back down the hallway to one of the three doors on the left. 

They guided Harry over to the bed, Dean waved his wand and transformed Harrys clothes into pyjamas, Seamus pulled the covers back, Harry swung his legs onto the mattress, he lowered himself and his head came to rest on the softest pillow he had ever felt in his life. Dean and Seamus sat down on the edge of the bed and waited until Harry’s breathing slowed and he finally let his eyes close. They both kissed him on the forehead and headed out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar in case Harry needed them.

Once they were back in the kitchen Seamus walked into Dean’s arms and rested his head on his chest. 

“I hate seeing him like that Deany” said Seamus." 

"He has been through more than anyone should ever have to go to, and just when he thinks he’s found happiness and love, the Slimy bastard does this to him.” 

Dean rubbed Seamus’ back in a soothing motion,

“I know shay and it breaks my heart to see him so defeated and broken. I promise you this, that Cruel heartless git comes within two feet of Harry I’ll hex him into the middle of next year and his anatomy into the far corners of the world.” Dean said this with fierceness in his voice that Seamus didn’t often hear from his soft-spoken boyfriend. 

Sensing that he may need to calm his lover down before he actually made good on his threat, Seamus pulled away from Dean’s chest and kissed him gently on the lips, standing on tiptoes to reach. 

“Lets go to bed” came Dean’s reply with a glazed look of lust in his eyes.

Severus walked to the back door of his home and smiled to himself. He had missed Harry so much this last week. 

Since the war ended he hated to leave Harry for any extensive amount of time, however this conference had supplied him with the knowledge he had been seeking since he and Harry had been together. 

Opening the back door Severus stepped into their kitchen waving his wand as he did to light the area. 

“Harry Darling I’m home” Severus called placing his potions case on top of a small drawer near the back door. 

“Harry?” called Severus again as he had received no reply the first time. 

Severus walked into his and Harry’s bedroom thinking he may be in the shower or asleep. When he hadn’t located harry in either the bathroom or their bed, Severus cast a tempus charm to see the time. It was still early and Severus concluded that maybe his lover was still at Hogwarts helping with the rebuild.

Severus walked back into the kitchen and conjured a cup of warm tea, setting the cup down onto the table the potions master sat down and heaved a sigh of relief as he stretched his legs. He perused the table to see if Harry had left any mail for him to open when he arrived home. 

He gaze fell onto a small piece of parchment that was leaning against a vase that contained flowers that Severus had given Harry before he went to Paris. Retrieving the parchment Severus’ heart sank and his breath caught as he read the single inked word Goodbye. 

Severus wasn’t able to remove his gaze from the word for several moments, during those moments many thoughts and scenarios were penetrating the potion masters mind each one worse than the one before. Without thinking Severus pushed away from the table and moved towards the fireplace in the corner of the living room. Grabbing a handful of an ash like substance Severus through it into the fireplace and said in a clear voice Headmistresses office.

Minerva was sitting at the large ornate desk sipping a small goblet of Fire Whiskey and sorting through the ever-growing pile of parchment all required to be glanced at before the opening of Hogwarts. Her fireplace suddenly came to life with bright green flames, as she turned at the sound she saw Severus Snapes face in the glowing flames. 

“Good Evening Minerva, have you seen Harry today or this evening? He wasn’t at home when I arrived, I thought he may still be here” echoed Severus’ voice.

“Yes I have seen Harry Severus, and to answer your last question no he is not here,” replied Minerva in the stiffest voice she could manage.

“Do you know where he is then?” asked Severus getting slightly frustrated at the Headmistresses’ lack of response.

“Harry is not here Severus, but I will tell you that he is safe,” replied Minerva.

"Now as it is getting rather late I will ask that you return here tomorrow morning and I will explain further as to Harrys whereabouts” 

With that the Professor closed the floo to prevent Severus asking any more questions. 

The Potions Professor stepped out of the fireplace and sank down into the nearest chair. What was happening? Where was Harry and what did Minerva mean when she stated that Harry was safe? Severus glanced once again at parchment he had clutched in his hand Goodbye. 

Had Harry left him? Did he find someone else, was there something Severus had done to upset his love and cause him to leave. As a sickening thought occurred to the Professor he sprang from the chair and quickly walked into their bedroom. 

Walking to Harry’s side of the closet, Severus tentatively opened the door, fearing what he would find. The Professor’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at the empty space that was usually filled with Harrys clothing, everything item was gone. Severus glanced down to the floor of the closet where his loves old school trunk was stored it too had gone. Severus fell to his knees and sobbed. 

Eyes burning and stinging from staring at the ceiling, Harry finally fell into a fitful sleep. Images of Severus with the stranger encased him never ending nightmares. 

Sitting bolt upright after being ripped from another nightmare, Harry got out of the bed and quietly crept into the kitchen, careful not to wake Dean and Seamus. 

A glance out the kitchen window told Harry it was nearing first light. He cast a tempus charm and saw the time as being 6:30. He conjured a cup of the nice coffee Seamus had given him the night before and walked out into the back garden. Harry found a bench like seat and sat down, he was greeted with a view of rolling hills; in a shade of green Harry had never before seen.

The sun was casting its bright orange glow when Harry heard voices behind him. 

“Morning Harry, how did you sleep?” Seamus asked as he and Dean came to sit either side of him on the bench.

“Not very well, every time I closed my eyes I would see those photos” came Harrys reply.

Sharing a sad and concerned look with Dean Seamus spoke gently to Harry. 

“Have you ever been to Ireland before Harry?” asked the Irish boy. 

“No, always wanted to, just never got the chance”. 

“Have to take care of that then wont we, Dean and I thought we would take you on a tour and show you some sights” Seamus said trying to inject some cheer into his offer.

After a moment’s consideration and fighting the urge to say no and hide in his room for the day, Harry decided it was probably what he needed to clear his mind a little. “That sounds good, thanks Shay, Dean.” 

No thanks needed Harry that’s what mates are for,” said Dean as he patted Harry’s shoulder.

“Right well lets eat and be on our way,” said Seamus rising from his seat and walking towards the back door. 

Back in the kitchen Seamus organised various pots and pans onto a stove stop all the while humming away. 

“Ever experienced a full Irish breakfast Harry?” asked Seamus having momentarily ceased his humming. 

Shooting a quizzical look a Dean, who returned the gesture with a grin, Harry told Seamus that No he hadn’t ever had any such thing. Once Seamus has resumed his humming and was occupied with the task at hand, Harry leant in close to Dean, 

“what exactly does a full Irish breakfast contain?” he asked silently dreading the answer. 

“You’ll find out” Dean grinned. 

“Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise” he chuckled. With a look of pure terror on his face Harry gulped. 

“Never fear Harry, if anyone can create magic in the kitchen its Shay” smiled Dean.

Half and hour later, Harry set down his fork and gave a happy and contented sigh. 

“I don’t know how you did that Shay, but it was the best breakfast I have had in a long time.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment then” grinned Seamus. 

Once the dishes had been magically washed and put back in their rightful place, the trio dressed and prepared for the day ahead. They stepped out into the backyard and walked over to a side door that Harry had noticed before now.

Harry’s eyes widened as they stepped into a large concrete room, there in the middle was a car. Harry only knew this as he had been raised by muggles. 

“I thought we would be apparating to different places,” said Harry, still unsure as to why he was standing in a room next to a muggle car.

“As I was raised by a muggle Harry, I learnt to drive. We thought this would be the best way to show you Ireland,” said Dean smiling at Harry’s confused expression.

“As I was also raised by muggles, I spent a lot of time in one of these contraptions, so lets go explore shall we?” said Harry as he climbed into the back seat of the car.

The day flew by in a whirl of more green than Harry had never seen before in his life, old buildings, bustling streets and markets. They stopped at a pub for lunch; Harry had his first glass of Guinness and something that was called Seafood Chowder. 

After lunch Dean and Seamus showed Harry the Hill of Tara, the Ring of Kerry and the Blarney Stone. Early evening saw the young men stop at a pub for dinner and some authentic Irish music. When Dean and Seamus deemed that Harry had one Guinness too many, they inserted him into the car and made their way home. An Irish coffee later, Harry seemed to emerge from his Guinness induced stupor. 

“Seamus where are you parents?” asked Harry. 

“They decided after the war ended that they wanted to see more of the world, so now they travel around to a lot of different countries. They are in Africa at the moment” said Seamus. 

“They were going to rent the house out, but when Dean and I decided to come here and work, they said we could live here,” continued Seamus.

“That’s good,” said Harry trying to work up the courage to ask the pair the next question that had been piquing his curiosity, 

“Umm, How, umm long have you…. Guy’s been together?” Harry finally managed to get out. 

“Since before the war started,” said Dean grinning broadly. 

“Oh” was Harry’s only answer. 

“I always knew you were close, I just didn’t realise you were that close” Seamus burst into fits of laughter.

“You should see your face Harry, he laughed barely able to form the words correctly. 

“I think its great, don’t get me wrong, I couldn’t be happier, I just never noticed, not that I had a lot of time to really notice anything.” Harry said blushing slightly. 

“Having a madman trying to constantly kill you can impair your observation skills Harry,” said Dean. 

“Yeah, I realised that I was gay when we were hunting Horcruxes. I think I always knew that I didn’t really like girls, especially after not wanting to get back with Ginny when the war ended.” He explained. 

Dean and Seamus shared a look that told them there was more to the story then Harry was letting on. 

“Is there something else that you’re not telling us Harry?” asked Seamus. 

“Remember you can tell us anything, there is no judgment here Harry only friendship and understanding," Seamus said gently placing his hand on Harrys. 

“Just before we came back to Hogwarts, we were in the forest somewhere camping. I had been talking to Hermione one night and it came out that I was gay. Ron was still injured after being splinched at the ministry. I didn’t think he had heard what I’d said to Mione. One night while she was keeping watch outside, I had drifted off to sleep, a few hours later I woke up to Ron laying beside me with his hand on my crotch and him kissing my neck. I pushed him off and demanded to know what the hell he was doing. He eventually told me that he had overheard what I told Hermione and figured that we could take our friendship further. I explained that it would never happen, he was like a brother to me, nor did I believe that he was gay.”

"He stormed outside took over from Mione. The next day he started an argument with Hermione and disappeared.” Harry let go of the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and waited for his friend’s reactions.

“God Harry” exclaimed Dean, we always knew Ron could be a git sometimes, but to force himself on you, that’s just not right”. 

“Remember what he was saying after the war ended, when Harry wasn’t around?” asked Seamus looking at Dean. 

“Yeah now I do”, he responded. 

The look on Harrys face prompted Seamus to elaborate. 

“We were in the Great hall after everything was over, it was later that night, we had been talking about all that had happened, how good it was to finally be free of Voldemort.

Ron had been telling us all about being on the run with you and Hermione, he mentioned the argument, him leaving and staying in different places, he also boasted about his various hook ups and conquests while away. No one really believed him, after that everyone sought of went their separate ways and we didn’t see him again after that.” 

“I must have been one of the conquests” was Harry’s only reply.

“Have you seen Ron in the last 6 months?” asked Dean. 

“No he and his family went to Romania to see Charlie just after the war ended, we didn’t really speak a whole lot” said Harry. 

“I will write to him and Hermione though, let them know I’m alright. Thanks for today guys, it really helped to get out and not think for a while, and I’m actually a little tired which is a good thing, so I might go to bed. Goodnight guys” Harry stood, kissed both his friends on the forehead and headed for his room. 

“Do you think he will be alright?” asked Dean. 

“I hope so,” said Seamus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	4. Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus discovers that Harry has left him, The Potions Master vows to win Harry back.

Chapter 4: Severus

Severus opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, he was still clothed and had not moved from his spot on the floor near the closet. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, all the memories from the night before flooding back, as his mind became less sleep fogged. 

He couldn’t believe that his Harry was gone; he had no understanding why he had left, what could have possibly occurred that was bad enough for Harry to leave their home and not tell him where he was going. With that thought in his mind, another came to him, his conversation with Minerva, and the reluctance she exhibited in answering his questions about his love. 

Using this to spur him into action, Severus moved from his spot on the floor, went into the bathroom, stripped off and stepped into the shower and turned the water on. He stood under the spray letting it fall over his face and followed its path to the drain in the centre of the shower. 

He dried and dressed quickly. 

It was time that Minerva answered his questions about Harry and offered an explanation about his lovers’ whereabouts. 

Choosing to apparate instead of using the floo network, Severus left through the back door and turned. Landing just outside the main gates to Hogwarts, the Potions Master trudged up the hill with nothing but determination in mind. 

Severus knocked tentatively on Minerva’s office door and waited for a response. When he heard a voice call enter, Severus stepped into the office. 

“Good Morning Professor you are indeed very early this morning” the headmistress said as she took her seat behind the ornate desk, motioning for Severus to the same.

“I am here about Harry Minerva and I would like some answers as to where he is and why he felt he had to leave” the Potions Master tried to keep his voice firm but even.

“I fully intend to enlighten you Severus, but I ask that you please refrain from comment until I have finished what I need to say.” Severus nodded his head in agreement. 

“Yesterday morning Harry arrived in my office in deep distress, once he was calm enough I invited him to tell me what was wrong. Harry showed me a photograph coupled with a small piece of parchment; he had received by owl the day before. Once I had looked at the photo I understood what had caused harry to become so upset I questioned him further regarding who may have sent this to him and whether any indication of who had done this was evident on the envelope or the photo itself. Harry assured me that there was nothing to indicate the sender of this item and couldn’t think who would possibly send him such a thing."

"Before we continue I am going to show the photograph and the parchment” Minerva located the envelope she had placed the contents and handed it to Severus.

The Potions Master emptied the contents onto the table and picked up the photo. 

When he saw what it contained or more who it contained, his hand went to his mouth, he felt like every organ in his body had suddenly frozen. 

He couldn’t allow himself to breath; unsure whether he would be able to perform the action. Next he read the parchment, a gasp escaped between his fingers and he thought he may scream.

” This can’t be real Minerva, it can’t be, and I would never, ever, ever betray Harry like this, he is my entire universe the reason I exist."

He couldn’t think I would do this” Severus was trying to find logic in what he was saying as he spoke.

“I’m afraid that Harry does believe this Professor as much as it is destroying him to do so, he does all the same. There is one more item that you need to see, while Harry was in my office, another envelope was delivered." 

Again she handed the potions master another picture. Glancing this second photo had Severus believing that his heart had actually stopped beating, that he had died sometime in the last 30 seconds and was caught in some kind of limbo. 

“I don’t understand, I really don’t, surely Headmistress you don’t think that I could possibly something like this?” 

The Professor looked pleadingly at Minerva as if his very existence depended on her belief at his innocence. 

“I really do not know what to take as the truth here Severus, the man in those pictures is without a doubt you? Are you denying that’s its you Professor?” Minerva questioned keeping her gaze firmly fixed on the Potions Master. 

“No I can’t deny it is undoubtedly me in this picture, but how do I explain that it isn’t me, that I have no memory of this encounter of either encounter. Yes I was in Paris this past week, for a conference, I assure you Minerva that was the one and only reason that I was there. I need to see Harry Minerva, I need to explain this, I need him to see, to understand I would never do this to him, to tell him he is my entire world, that I love him with every fibre of my being.” 

“I’m afraid Severus that you cannot see Harry, he does not want to see or speak to you at the moment, I think you need to respect that” stated Minerva firmly. 

“Headmistress you are in no position to inform me that I cant see the man that I love, that I will not be given the chance to make Harry understand that this is a mistake.” 

“I am in a position to say these things Severus as Harry has confided in me that he does not wish to see you, I have to have his best interests in mind,” she said. 

“ You know that I will challenge your decision if I am forced to Minerva, with the Ministry of Magic if it comes to that” Severus stated.

“ I thought you might say that”, Minerva replied as she retrieved another envelope from her desk drawer and sat it in front of the Potions Master. 

“Before you challenge my decision, you need to read this.” 

Severus opened the envelope and removed the parchment from inside, after unfolding it; the Professor began to read its contents. 

Minerva could see that the professor was clearly shaken by what he had read, there were tear stains on his face and he had paled considerably. 

“I hope you understand why I believe that seeing Harry at this time is not advisable” she said.” 

“He thinks I ripped his soul out, that I was using him to make myself look better, he does not think I truly loved him for the person he was, not who the wizarding world claimed him to be. He is never coming home, I have driven him away, the only person I have ever given the real me too has gone.” Severus sobbed inconsolably for several moments. When he had regained some of his composure, he faced Minerva. 

“Harry has indicated that you will tell me where he has gone and why,” said Severus.

“Perhaps you had better read the letter Minerva as there are things in here Harry has asked of me.

With trembling hands Severus gave the letter to the headmistress and waited silently while she read the inked words. Placing the letter onto the desk Minerva looked at Severus. 

“Harry has gone to Ireland, he will be working as an apprentice at the Celtic Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with the Medi-Witch in charge of the infirmary. This something that he discussed with me before the war started, and he also indicated that you had considered the option of relocating to give Harry some well-deserved peace and quiet. I have contacted the Headmaster of the school and am awaiting his reply. I see that Harry has also placed a condition in this letter, he did disclose to me before he left that he wished for me to ensure you kept your word and did not try to find him or try any other form of communication with him. I will tell you Severus that I will respect Harrys wishes, and as he has asked you, I expect that you will for his sake do the same.” Explained Minerva. 

“I will respect Harrys wishes Headmistress, I will do anything, if it means writing a hundred letters to him a day, with no chance of a reply, then at least I will know that Harry knows how I feel and that nothing in this world would stop me from loving him, or wanting him to come home. I exist because of him Minerva, I able to be the man I have longed to be because of Harry’s faith and love in me. I have smiled everyday for the last 6 months, an action I didn’t think I was capable of for the longest time, because Harry has been by my side.” 

“Maybe these are the things you need to say to Harry Severus,” said Minerva. 

“Do you believe the photos are real, that I would betray Harry this way?” he asked with trepidation.

“No Severus I don’t believe you would betray Harry this way, I have seen the love you have for one another and the devotion. As for the photo Severus I am unsure, it is confusing to say the least. It is something that I think warrants looking into further, you have always been a brutally honest man Severus, and I cant imagine that would change if things were to end with you and Harry, that you would resort to this form of torture to simply end your relationship. In the end Severus it is not my opinion or judgement that matters, Harry believes that you have betrayed him, he will close himself off until he can deal with the pain, you know what he is like, and how he protects his heart, he is not ready to believe anything else, therefore its his opinion and judgment that matter.”

Severus retreated to his former classroom half an hour later, he sat at his old desk, placing locks and charms on the doors, he started what would the first of many letters to his lover.

My Darling, My Universe,  
I hardly know what to say, to arrive home and find that you weren’t there, your belongings gone and no reason as to why stopped my heart. I read the letter that you left with Minerva, and my darling my heart broke more to think that you thought I was only with you to make myself look better, to benefit from your fame and fortune. These things seem to pale in comparison to the photographs you received, what thoughts went through your mind when you saw those images I cannot imagine what you thought of me, I can say that I do not blame you for coming to the conclusion that I only loved you for the benefits. 

I will say to you as I have said to Minerva, My Darling that is not I in those images, that does not sound possible my love I know. Consider the world we come from and those who may wish to still cause you harm. I have discussed this with the headmistress and she is keeping in mind that it may be something unjust to drive us apart my darling. I will respect your wishes my love and this will be the only way I communicate with you until such time as you decide otherwise. I know that you are in Ireland and that saddens and causes me pain my love, I know that it is not my pain that is important. To say I am proud of the position that you will be starting this year is an understatement. You have spent so much of your life healing others; maybe this post will help you to heal my universe. I live in the hope that you will one day find your way back to me my darling Harry, for now I only wish for your heart and your soul to heal.  
I love you my darling my universe with all that I am.

All my love  
Severus.

The Potions Master had to spell the parchment 5 times as the tears of his grief fell with each stroke of his quill. He tucked the letter into his robes and cried for Harry for the man that had given him his life again, who has showed him everyday what it was like to be loved, truly and honestly loved. Who found the smile he had lost years ago. He cried as there was a very real chance that Harry would not come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	5. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus find ways of coping with their loss.

Chapter 5: Coping

Harry sat at the kitchen table with a quill and some parchment, he was writing to Hermione and Ron, to let them know he was all right. Dean and Seamus had gone into the village for supplies leaving him in peace. 

Dear Mione,

I hope you are enjoying this time with your parents. I’m so glad that you were able to find them and bring them home. There is something that I need to tell you. 2 days ago a photo was delivered to me, it was of Severus and another man, hugging and kissing outside a café in Paris. Severus had been there for a potions conference. There was also a piece of parchment with it, saying that Severus wasn’t who I thought he was. I went to Hogwarts and showed Professor McGonagall. While I was there another photo arrived this Severus was in bed with the same man as the first photo. I got Kreacher to pack my things and I have come here to Ireland with Dean and Seamus. I won’t be coming back to Hogwarts sis; I can’t bare the thought of having to see Severus everyday. I am going to be an apprentice to one of the medi witches at the Irish version of Hogwarts. Dean and Seamus are both going to be there as well. I don’t really know what else to say other than Professor McGonagall is keeping my mail and then sending it on to me. I will write to her and ask that she send on your letters.  
I love and miss you very much

All my love 

Harry xx 

He quilled the same letter to Ron, although he left out the real reason he had left Severus. 

Harry thought this was for the best as Ron had never approved of his and the potion masters relationship, he didn’t want Ron to say he had told him this would happen. Shrinking the letters tied them to Rosie’s leg and let her out the open window. Dean and Seamus arrived back from shopping 20 minutes later and the trio sat down to a lunch of sandwiches and Butterbeer. 

“Shay and I were thinking we might head into Dublin tonight and catch some of the nightlife Harry, what do you think?” asked Dean. 

“Sounds like a good idea, I have never been to Dublin before, I cant sit around here moping about Severus, wont change anything” answered Harry as a sudden wave of grief overtook him. 

He was soon surrounded in soothing back rubs and hugs from his 2 friends, telling him he would soon start to feel better, it would take some time. When Harry’s sobs had subsided and his breathing was returning to a more even rate, the boys moved away and sat down next the small boy, waiting to see if Harry wanted to talk about anything with them. 

“Sorry guys I shouldn’t have broken down like that, you don’t need to see me in this state” said Harry when he was able to speak again. 

“Harry its fine, we don’t mind, we just want to be here to support you, get you back to feeling like yourself again” remarked Seamus. 

“I might go and have a nap before we head out tonight” said Harry as he rose from the table and headed towards his room and closed the door. 

Once Harry was in his room and out of earshot Dean cast a silencing charm around him and Seamus. 

“I’m really worried about Harry, I don’t think he is dealing with this at all, he doesn’t talk much about it, when he breaks down, he thinks he shouldn’t and then leaves the room.”

“I’ve noticed, but all we can do is be there, you know what Harry is like, looks after everyone else before himself. I dare say the greasy haired git was the only one he ever truly opened up to, now that he is gone, Harry has gone back to his old ways” was Seamus’ reply. 

"Tonight will do him the world of good, we will show him a good time and remind him there is more to life than the slimy git” said Dean as he lowered the silencing charm. 

Later that evening the trio prepared for a night out in the city. They apparated to a deserted alley in the main street of Dublin and headed towards a club that Seamus and Dean had been to once or twice before. 

Once seated at a booth towards the back of the club and a glass of Guinness in hand, Dean and Seamus entertained Harry with stories of previous nights out. After a meal of something the boys described to Harry as being called Nachos and another Guinness later, the trio made their way onto the dance floor. 

Dean and Seamus included Harry in their dancing, mindful of the fact that other couples among them may upset Harry slightly. Upon completing his own awkward version of an Irish jig that Seamus had tried to teach Harry, the young wizard froze on the spot, then almost as instantly ran from the dance floor and through the club to the front doors and out into the street.

It can’t be him, how did he find me; Minerva promised she would ensure Severus kept his word about not searching for him. These thoughts and more sped through Harrys mind as he frantically searched the streets for who he had been sure was his former lover. 

Seeing Harry sprint from the club, Dean and Seamus were soon not far behind, they reached the street and could see no sign of Harry, or what had sent him fleeing from the dance floor. Looking in all directions, the saw a figure emerge from the alley they apparated to earlier in the evening. The pair rushed Harry’s side and gave their friend a moment or two to catch his breath. 

“Harry what happened? Why did run out so fast” asked Seamus concern in his voice. 

“I saw… Him…. It … was him, when… I came out…. Here he was gone.” 

“Who Harry?” said Dean. 

“Severus, he was in the club watching me!!” 

“Snape!!” both said in unison. 

“Its not possible Harry, he doesn’t know where you are, Professor McGonagall wouldn’t let him Harry she told you that.” Exclaimed Seamus in as calm a voice as he could manage. 

“It was him, I have to leave I don’t want him to find me I’m not ready”, Harry stuttered. 

“The only place you’re going is back home with me and Dean”, said Seamus placing a firm grip on Harrys arm. 

“There are wards around the house, no one can get in unless we give them the password, and you are perfectly safe with Dean and I”, the Irish lad stated as they led Harry into the alley and apparated back to the house.

Seated at the kitchen table with a steaming mug of coffee in hand, Seamus spoke, 

“Harry I’m going to write to Professor McGonagall and tell her about tonight. Hopefully she will be able to tell us where Severus has been, I daresay she is keeping a close eye on his movements.” 

“He is a smart man, Shay, if he wanted to fly under the radar he would.” was Harry’s reply. 

“ He isn’t that smart Harry he left you”, said Dean gently placing his hand over Harrys. 

Feeling tears begin to well in his eyes, the young wizard stood up from the table, 

“I might go and have a shower, then come out for some more of that coffee”, without waiting for a reply he headed off down the hallway. 

Seamus gathered a piece of parchment and a quill, he wrote to the headmistress explaining what had occurred that evening and what they should do, as Harry was visibly shaken by the encounter. Sending Rosie off with letter, Seamus got up and made another coffee ready for Harry returned from the shower. 

Minerva was enjoying a peaceful evening, the first one in many months since the war had ended and the rebuilding of the castle. There was a tapping sound coming from the window the left of where Minerva was sitting. 

Raising the Professor walked to the window and allowed the Caramel Coloured Owl entry. 

“Hello Rosie dear, what do you have for me?” questioned the woman as she removed the small letter from the owls leg, after giving her a treat, 

Rosie exited the office and out in the night air. Sitting back down on the small lounge Minerva unrolled the parchment and began to read, by the time she reached the end of the letter the normally reserved Professor was quite irate. She quickly inked a reply and sent it off, not by the usual method, one of the perks of being Headmistress. 

Harry returned from the shower 20 minutes later, looking slightly calmer than he had been before, he took his seat and picked up the coffee and took a sip. Just then there was a small flash of light and an envelope appeared above the table. Seamus reached up and retrieved the letter. It was from the Professor, she would be arriving the next morning at 9am. Seamus explained this to Harry who only nodded. Not long after that Harry bid the pair goodnight and went to bed. He fell into a fitful sleep, filled with images of his former lover wrapped in the arms of another man. 

The trio met the Headmistress outside the next morning at 9am; they led her into the kitchen. Once they were seated Harry explained what had happened the night before.

“How did he know where I was Minerva? You gave me your word that you would ensure he respected my wish for him not to look for me.” 

“I give you my word again Harry, I did impress upon Severus the importance of your condition that he not look for you and only communicate through writing, I am willing to show you my memories from the last few days, if that will ease your mind Harry.” 

Hearing this Harry had no doubt in his mind that his former Professor had kept her word. 

“That won’t be necessary I trust your word Minerva, I apologise.” 

“ I can understand your unease Harry, I know how this has affected you.” Answered the Professor. 

“I was so sure it was him, it looked exactly like him, black robes and all, that’s what makes this so hard to process, how could it be, if he gave you his word that he wouldn’t look for me.”

“I haven't an exact answer to that Harry, but I will give you my solemn word that I will find out exactly what is going on and if it truly was Severus inside the club” the Professor stated.

“Mr Thomas, Mr Finnegan, would mind if I had a word with Harry in private for a few moments?” asked Minerva. 

“Of course Professor, we will be in the garden if you need us” replied Dean, as he and Seamus walked outside. 

“I thought this conversation would be better in private Harry. I have spoken to Professor Snape; he came to my office upon arriving home and discovering you were gone. I showed him both the photographs and the parchment that came with them. I also gave him the letter that you left with me. He has given his word that he would respect your wishes, he agreed to only contact you via mail. When I received the letter from Mr Finnegan saying that you had spotted Severus in the establishment you were in, I was shocked and angered that he did such a foolish thing after ensuring me he would not.

"I will say Harry that Severus was visibly shaken by the news that you had left him; he was even more so after he had read your letter. Which reminds me he gave this to me for you,” 

The Professor reached into her robes and pulled out a cream coloured envelope with Harrys name written on the front. She handed this to Harry. 

“You can wait until I leave to read that Harry if you would prefer or I can sit here while you look it over and answer any questions you might have.” 

“I would like to read while you are here Professor if that’s alright”; Harry’s reply was barely audible, as his gaze had not left the envelope in his hand. 

He opened the envelope and took out the letter unfolded it and started to read. 

Minerva say watching Harry closely, within seconds tears had begun to pour from Harrys eyes and stream down his cheeks, he was shaking, at the same time he was trying to remain composed in front of his former Professor. No sooner had Harry set the letter down onto the table, and then Minerva was beside Harry pulling him into her embrace and gently rocking back and forth. 

“ My ghrá” its alright, I will sort this out Harry I give you my word, I will speak to Severus as soon as I return to Hogwarts." 

Several minutes passed before Harry pulled away from the woman’s embrace. 

“Thank you Minerva I appreciate your support more than you know.” 

“It is my pleasure Harry, you are a very special young man and I will do all that I can.” 

“Now I just need to nip out and have a word with your friends and be on my way,” she rose from the table, kissed the top of Harry and walked out into the garden. 

Once Dean and Seamus returned, Harry told them everything that he and the Headmistress had discussed, he showed them the letter Severus had written, when tears threatened to overtake Harry once more, the boys decided that it was time to take their mind off things for while. 20 minutes later the trio were mounted on their brooms ready to kick off and fly up into the air. 

Seamus had assured Harry that the small village was mostly made up of magical families, so it would not be thought as odd to see three teenagers flying around on broomsticks. Dean and Harry were the only two that had played Quidditch when they were at Hogwarts, so they showed Seamus the basics. They chased the Golden Snitch that Albus had left Harry in his will. After an hour of some serious flying Harrys friends knew they made the right decision in bringing there friend out for this, he was smiling and laughing.

Later that night when Harry had gone to bed, Dean turned to face Seamus in their bed. 

“Do you think having her visit will help Harry to open up and try and get past this?” 

“ I hope so, she is his best friend and if anyone can get Harry to open up it will be Hermione,” said Seamus. 

Silenced ensued for a few minutes, then Seamus felt Deans hand start to move slowly down his chest making patterns with the tips of his fingers. 

“Is there something your trying to tell me Deany?” said Seamus in a husky voice. 

“Mmmhmm came Deans muffled reply as he was currently kissing sections of Seamus’ torso. 

“Would that be um... something that might require a silencing charm?” Muttered Seamus, trying to suppress the groan that threatened to escape his lips. 

“Definitely” said Dean. 

Silencing charm cast, Dean continued his tirade of kisses; reaching his destination he emitted a groan from his lover as he tongue gently stroked the head of the hardening member. 

“Tell me what you want baby” Dean asked seductively.

"My cock in your mouth” moaned Seamus. 

Taking that as confirmation Dean swiftly covered his lovers cock with his mouth and began to suck, slowly and gently at first, the more groans of pleasure that came from the top the bed, the faster Dean went

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	6. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione comes to visit Harry hoping that he will open up to her.

Chapter 6: Healing

Minerva McGonagall had always considered herself a reasonable witch, not quick to lose her temper and always ready to listen to a problem before making judgment. Severus Snape was testing these affirmations. “Stupid fool of a man, Merlin help him if he has been idiotic enough to try and see Harry, I will hex him where he stands.” She was still muttering curses under her breath when she reached the dungeons. 

She knocked on the door with as much force as she could muster. Without waiting for an invitation she stormed into the potion masters classroom and over to where Severus was seated at his desk. “I’ll get straight to the point Severus” barked the headmistress not waiting to be asked to sit down. 

“I spoke to Harry earlier today after receiving a letter from him. It seems that while he was out at a city establishment last evening with his friends, you were seen inside the establishment watching Harry who at the time was on the dance floor." she fumed

Harry saw you and followed you outside into the street. However when he got outside you were nowhere to be seen disappeared into thin air as the saying goes. Upon seeing Harry this morning he was visibly upset and shaken after the nights events. He questioned my loyalty to him, which I say that I cannot blame him for.” 

Severus hung his head and a few minutes went by before he spoke. 

“Minerva I can assure you I was nowhere near any city establishment in Ireland last evening, I was here in my rooms all night, after writing to Harry, I couldn’t bare to go home as it reminds me so much of him, I cant stand to be there without him."

"I gave you and Harry my word that I wouldn’t look for him and I have kept that vow.” 

The potions master suddenly stood and moved towards a cabinet that was located towards the back of the classroom. He returned with a small crystal vial and his own pensieve floating behind him. 

The oval shaped dish settled on the table, Severus unstoppered the bottle and poured its contents into the silver substance. 

“If you would do the honours Minerva I think this can prove my innocence.” 

Without a word Minerva walked around to the pensieve and placed her head into the silver liquid. Emerging moments later the headmistress sat down in front of the desk. “I owe you an apology Severus, it seems you were not in Ireland last night, but here in your classroom.” Minerva spoke in a deadpan tone. 

“No apology necessary Minerva, I can understand your reservations towards my honesty.” 

“It isn’t your honesty that I am having difficulty with, it’s that there is mounting evidence against you and no way to prove it authenticity other than to say its you in those photos and Harry believes that you have betrayed him."

“After seeing the state that Harry was in today I do not think he will believe otherwise, he it is going to take a lot of convincing to and effort for him to think anything else."

Minerva studied the sight before her, in all the years she had known Severus she had never once seen the man lose control like this nor had she ever seen him cry. 

“Severus although I’m angered at what has been done to Harry and am finding it difficult to believe these incidences were your doing, I am however willing to take into account that you may have some substance in your claim, that there is a third person involved.” I will look into this matter further over the coming weeks and see what I can come up with."

“I have organised for Hermione Granger to visit Harry tomorrow in the hope that she can get Harry to open up and deal with what’s happening to him, I sense that this is hard for you to accept, but I ask that you keep in my, Hermione is Harrys best friend, she also possesses the unique talent of extracting information from people who aren’t willing to offer it voluntarily. I think that’s what’s needed, until we can get Harry to open up and accept his grief, you and I both know that Harry will remain as tightly shut as a Gringotts vault,”

The comment about Hermione and her way of getting someone to talk caused a small smile to cross Severus’ lips. 

“She is certainly unique Minerva,” said the Professor. 

Minerva stood from her position and made to exit the classroom. 

“Severus would you consent to me showing this memory to the Minister, just to satisfy my mind that it hasn’t been tampered with?” she inquired as she turned from the door and walked towards the desk once more."

Severus collected the memory from the oval dish and inserted it back into the crystal vial, he put the stopper in, and handed it to the headmistress. 

“Be my guest Minerva, I have nothing to hide, my life is with Harry, I will do nothing to impede that. Without him I don’t have a life. Please let me know what Kingsleys findings are.” Severus answered the woman with a defeated tone. 

When the Headmistress was gone, Severus summoned a piece of parchment to his desk and began another letter to Harry. 

My Darling My Universe

Again I must apologise for the distress you have been caused. Minerva came to see me after her visit with you, after having told me of your encounter in the city, I offered to show her my memory of the time in which the incident had occurred. She has put her faith in me once again and demonstrated belief that I was not in Ireland last evening. She is taking the memory to the Minister to be test for any signs of tampering, I have given her my permission and blessing for this as I only want to show you my darling that it was not I who caused you more unjust suffering. My life without you Harry, is not one I can endure, however because I know who you truly are, it is something that I must endure until you are ready if you ever are. I am staying in my classroom at Hogwarts, as to go home without you there is unbearable, but it is not my pain and loneliness that counts my love it is your healing and future happiness. I will sign off for now, My darling Harry please do not ever forget how much I truly love you, even if that is hard to see at this time.

I love you with all that I am 

Love Severus. 

Harry took up his usual post on the bench near the garden the next morning, looking out over the rolling hills and wishing they would swallow him whole. Just as the sun was rising over the horizon, Seamus sat down beside him. 

“How are you Harry, did you sleep well?” he asked. 

“Not really, every time I drifted off I would see Severus with that man and I couldn’t stand to close my eyes again.” 

"Well how would you like to get out today for a bit more sightseeing? We thought we might go back to Dublin, if you think you will be alright and have lunch, maybe show you some of the city in the daylight.” Seamus was careful to keep his tone gentle. 

“That would be nice, thanks Shay.” 

It was in that moment that Harry buried his head on his friends shoulder and cried. Seamus simply put his arms around his friend and let him cry, this Seamus thought was what he needed to do, just let it out. Harry cried and sobbed for nearly half and hour before he could speak. 

“Better?” Seamus asked rubbing slow circles on Harrys back. 

“Yeah a bit” came the small voice from Seamus’ shoulder. 

“How about some breakfast and coffee then?” 

“Sounds good,” replied Harry, 

the pair then made their way inside and got ready for their trip. They had decided to drive to Dublin, so they were able to show Harry more of the countryside. 

Harry was constantly amazed at the different shades of green that surrounded him. Pulling over on the side of a country road, Dean gave Harry a muggle camera and let him take photos of whatever piqued his interest. 

Suffice to say there were a few stops on the way to Dublin, as Harry could not resist the urge to photograph everything in sight. Arriving in Dublin sometime later, Dean parked the car in a side street and the Trio began their exploration of Dublin’s busy streets. 

The pair showed Harry various historical sights on their tour through Dublin’s cobbled streets. 

They took Harry to the Guinness Storehouse; they knew Harry would like this because he had developed quite a liking to the black ale. Dean and Seamus purchased tickets for the three of them, they enjoyed a tour of the storehouse itself, learnt about the history behind Irelands most iconic beer, then went into the gift shop, where Harry purchased a bottle of his new favoured beverage. 

Next they took Harry to Trinity College, a building that housed what was called the Long Room, and the college was one of the oldest Universities in Ireland. They bought tickets for a tour of the infamous library that housed the Book of Kells. Harry couldn’t help but think how much Hermione would love this library and moreover the books inside it

The next few hours saw the trio visit Dublin Castle, Kilmainham Gaol, The statue of Molly Malone; they took a stroll over the Ha’penny Bridge. Casting a tempus charm out of sight, the boys began to make their way back into the centre of Dublin. Seamus had chosen a well know pub to have some lunch in. It was called The Cobblestone, it was known for the traditional Irish music that was played and the friendly atmosphere. The trio stepped inside and headed to a booth towards the back, Harry gave squeal of delight when he realised there booth was already occupied with his best friend. 

“Mione, you’re here,” Harry gasped as he flung himself into the girls open arms. 

Hugging him tightly Hermione whispered, 

“Where else would I be?” 

Untangling themselves, and after Hermione had hugged Dean and Seamus, the four slid into the booth. 

Hermione explained that after receiving Harrys letter she went straight to McGonagall’s office and said that she needed to see Harry right away. So knowing that the boys would be in the city today, she decided to surprise Harry. 

“But how did you know that we’d be here Mione?” asked Harry looking slightly puzzled. 

“Think we can answer that one for you Harry,” said Seamus with a sheepish look on his face. 

“The day Professor McGonagall came to see you, she told Dean and I about Hermione’s arrival at Hogwarts, we decided that it would be a nice surprise for you if Hermione was already in Dublin when we came here for the day.

” Best surprise ever” beamed Harry, putting his arm around his best friend. 

The four spent the afternoon catching up on what Hermione had been doing, her trip to Australia to find her parents, and whether she had decided to return to Hogwarts for the coming year. 

After lunch, they walked back to the car; Dean drove them to a place called The Phoenix Park. It was the biggest park Harry had ever seen in his life. Once inside the boys left Harry and Hermione alone so they could have some time to themselves. Finding a grassy patch of lawn, the pair sat down and took in their surroundings. 

“Harry do you want to tell me what happened, I know that you explained most of it in your letter and McGonagall told me about you seeing Severus in the nightclub."

"Are you sure you want to stay here in Ireland? Never come back to Hogwarts?” Hermione asked. 

“He betrayed me Hermione, was with someone else while I sat at home waiting for him, missing him something awful, it was the first time we had been apart for that long since the war ended. I cant come back to Hogwarts, I couldn’t stand seeing him everyday knowing what he had done, maybe still doing. I think this is the best thing, to start again and try and get on with my life."  
"  
I have been through enough Mione; I can’t stand to go through anymore.” Harrys voice trailed off and he put his head in his hands. 

Hermione moved closer to Harry and put her arms around him. 

“Have you heard from Severus?” she asked. 

“Yes, McGonagall gave me a letter from him when she came to see me,” straightening up Harry removed the parchment from his pocket and gave it to Hermione. 

Silence ensued as Hermione read the contents of the letter, when she was finished she turned her gaze back to Harry. 

“When I was in McGonagall’s office she told me that her and Severus are considering the idea there is someone behind the photos that you were sent, maybe they are trying to break you and Severus up? Severus sounds genuine in his letter Harry, I know that’s hard to grasp hold of when are hurting, but maybe just think that there might be a possibility. I have some things to give you.” 

Hermione reached into the small bag she had and pulled out 3 envelopes and gave them to Harry. 

“Minerva asked me to pass these” on she said. Harry opened the first of three letters and began to read. 

Dear Harry,

After my visit with you in Ireland, I returned to Hogwarts and immediately spoke to Severus. He was very shocked to say the least and if I might say quite concerned that you had been caused more distress. He voluntarily offered me the chance to observe a memory; upon doing so I concluded that he was not the person that you saw in the city. Severus complied with my request to have the Minister check the memory for signs of tampering, he again expressed that he would comply with anything if it meant you were caused no further distress. While I am not stating that I truly believe that Severus has not been party to all the events that have led to your departure meaning the photographs, I am however very sure he was not in Dublin. I have since sent the memory to the ministry and have requested the Minister himself look into this. I hope you are enjoying your time with Miss Granger, I know she was most anxious to see you.  
Take care Harry 

Minerva McGonagall. 

He handed the letter to Hermione and opened the next one; it was from the Headmaster of the Celtic Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his name was Professor Dante O’Hara. He told Harry that they would be happy to have him do his apprenticeship at the academy; he suggested that Harry come to the school the next week to meet him and the other staff. He would send another letter closer to the visit, with further instructions.

Again giving his friend the letter, Harry glanced at the last envelope and recognising the writing on the front as Severus’ he placed it inside his jacket to read later.

” Its great news about the academy Harry, I would love to see it someday, sounds very interesting and I like the name” said Hermione breaking the silence between them.

“Would you come back next week and see it with him?” questioned Harry. 

“Of course I will Harry, you just send me an owl when you the date, and ill be there.” Harry gave his friend small smile. 

Sensing that she would get no more out of Harry for the moment, Hermione suggested that they go and find the other 2 boys. 

The afternoon was spent exploring the rest of the Phoenix Park, they went to Dublin Zoo, where Harry partook in taking may more photographs of the animals, so of these he had never heard of. Finishing the day off with Dinner in a small pub, the quartet head back to the car for the drive home. Settled into the back seat it wasn’t long before Harry had fallen asleep on Hermione shoulder. Once she was sure he was asleep she cast a silencing charm and spoke to Dean and Seamus.

She explained what they had spoken about in the park, the fact Harry had started to open up a bit more, the letter from the Headmistress and the one she was certain was from the Potions Master, which Harry had not wanted to read in her presence. Hermione also floated the idea past the boys about someone else being involved and trying to break Harry and his lover apart. 

“That could be a possibility,” said Dean in response to Hermione’s theory. 

“Harry won’t believe that is what happened though, he can barely manage to sleep through the night, or read a letter from Snape without dissolving into tears.” Seamus explained.

“No your right Seamus, he isn’t ready to hear that yet.

"I was debating going back to Hogwarts this year, but now that these things have happened, maybe its best I do, so I can keep my eye out see if I hear anything. After everything Harry has been through, it makes me sick to think someone might be out there trying to hurt him again.” Hermione sighed. 

An hour later they were home, Harry had gone straight to bed as the effects of the day had tired him out. Hermione had been reading a book in the room she was staying in, next to Harrys when she heard him yelling. 

Bursting through the door with the boys on her heels, she could see Harry was in the midst of a nightmare. Climbing on the bed she gently took Harry by the shoulders and softly tried to wake him from. 

“Harry, Harry honey wake up, its Mione, you’re having a nightmare, Harry open your eyes” 

seconds later Harry sat up gasping, tears rolling down his face, not able to form words as his breathing was so ragged. Hermione moved to Harry and pulled him into her arms, she gently rocked from side to side in an effort to calm her friend down. 

Dean and Seamus told her they would wait in the kitchen. 

“What were you dreaming about Harry?” she asked soothingly. 

“Severus… he was w-with that man… from the p-photo, he l-l…aughed at me.” 

“Oh sweetie its alright, I’m here, shhh, shhh, did you read his letter before you went to sleep?” she asked, guessing that was what had triggered the nightmare. 

Harry nodded in reply. 

“I want to hate him Mione, but I can’t, I want to stop loving him, but I can’t, I never want to see him again, but I miss him so much, its like a part of me is missing, I want to believe that its all a mistake, that you and Minerva are right that it is someone else doing this, but I can’t.”

He sobbed against Hermione’s chest, she let him talk, figuring this was the first time he had said anything like it since he had been here. When Harry had started to calm down, Hermione coaxed him into lying down and gently rubbed his forehead. 

“I love you Mione” came a small voice from the pillow. 

“I love you too, I want to you to take this sleep draught for me, and before you argue, you are exhausted, I know you haven’t been sleeping, so let me at least give you one night of rest."

”Knowing that it was fruitless to argue, Harry took the potion and settled back onto the pillow. Hermione continued to rub Harry’s forehead until sleep took him. Giving him a kiss she went out into the kitchen. 

“How is he?” Dean asked as Hermione sat down at the table. 

“Asleep, I gave him a potion, he read a letter from Severus and that’s what triggered his nightmare. He said he still loves him and feels like a part of him is missing, even though he is fighting those feelings."

"Has he been having a lot of nightmares?” she asked. 

“We haven’t heard him,” said Seamus, 

“he could be putting a silencing charm around his bed so he doesn’t wake us” added Dean. 

“Knowing Harry like I do, then that’s exactly what he is doing” she sighed. 

“Have you heard from Ron Hermione?” asked Dean. 

“Not since I went to Australia to find my parents, he wanted me to go to Romania with him and his family, when I said no, he got really angry and stormed off, Molly got really angry too, saying that I wasn’t being very considerate to Ron after everything he had been through, surely my parents would be fine a bit longer in Australia as they had no idea who I was anyway, I left after that, stayed at the leaky cauldron until I went to Australia.” 

“He really is being a prat, he didn’t stop the dark lord, Harry did, and when things didn’t go his way, he left.” Fumed Dean. 

Sharing a look with Seamus the pair told Hermione about the incident with Ron and Harry the night before he left. 

“I knew something had happened, just wasn’t sure what. Didn’t have time to find out, as everything went bad after that”, Hermione answered. T

hey also told her what they had been told in the Great Hall after the war had ended. 

“He wishes” Hermione sneered.

“Trying to talk himself up, because he wasn’t getting enough attention. He was doing the same thing at the Burrow talking about all the interviews he was going to be asked to give, being that he was part of the Golden Trio that helped bring down Voldemort.” 

The trio burst into fits of laughter at the idea of being called the Golden Trio. 

“I might sleep in with Harry tonight if you boys don’t mind” said Hermione stifling a yawn. 

“Don’t mind at all Mione, call us if you need anything.” Said Seamus. 

Hermione kissed the boys goodnight, walked into Harrys room, she climbed into bed against Harrys back put her arms around his waist and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review


	7. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes the Irish Academy and meets his new boss.

Chapter Seven: Something New

Hermione left Ireland two days later and returned to her parent’s home in London, with promise that she would be back to visit the school with Harry. During that time the trio enjoyed more sight seeing, impromptu games of Quidditch and just regular fun. Harry received a letter from the school early the next week, asking Harry to visit that coming Friday morning, listed below were instructions on how to get to the school. Harry sent an Owl to Hermione explaining when they were going to the school. She replied immediately telling Harry that she would be there the coming Thursday.

Friday had finally arrived, Harry found himself looking forward to something for the first time in a long time. Maybe this is what he needed something completely different and new to take his mind off Severus. The quartet walked out into a green field behind Seamus’ house and towards the rolling hills Harry stared out at most mornings from his seat in the garden. Looking at the letter he held in his hand, Harry read through the instructions that would guide them to the Academy. 

“It says that we have to press the Shamrock shape towards the lower half of the hill, and say Emerald Isle,” recited Harry, squinting his eyes to spot this shape.

“Here it is” said Hermione.

” Now everyone put your hands onto the shape and say the password” following Hermione’s orders the trio of boys placed hands upon the shape and at the same time said “Emerald Isle.

”The hill split in half and moved apart revealing an entrance. The four stepped through and gasped in amazement at the sight before them. It was like Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade all rolled into one.

There were cobbled streets with shops spread up either side. People were bustling about; all the shops appeared to be shimmering in the morning light. 

“I have never seen anything like this ever!!!” exclaimed Dean.

“Its amazing and so shiny” said Seamus with a look of absolute awe on his face. 

When they finally broke out of their momentary fog, they continued on through the shop-lined street until they came to an Ornate Emerald gate. They recited the password “Little People” they were again thrown into the throngs of utter amazement as they were greeted with the most fantastic sight.

Standing before them was an Emerald green coloured castle, it was the same shape as Hogwarts, and only it shimmered and glowed Green. The Quartet took a few steps forward and came to some green tiled steps that led up the castle door. It was truly awe-inspiring, every step seemed a different shade of green that the previous one. Before they had reached the front doors to the castle, they opened and out bustled a tall man in Emerald Green robes, pointed black shoes; he had brown coloured hair and a small moustache. 

“Greetings, Greetings,” boomed a deep voice that Harry had not expected to hear. 

“I am Professor O’Hara” beamed the man as he reached the wizards and witch with an outstretched hand. 

"I’m Harry Potter pleased to meet you Professor,” said Harry taking his hand and giving it a shake. 

“These are my friends Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan” Harry introduced each of his friends.

“Lovely to meet you all, follow me.”

The four friends followed the Professor into a grand entrance hall, which was just as impressive as the front of the castle. On the floor there was the biggest Shamrock Harry had ever seen. In front of them were two large sweeping staircases on the left and the right. They took the left staircase and followed the Professor to the top, he proceeded to take a left turn and walk down a long corridor, and the floor was the same design as the steps had been outside.

Coming to the end of the corridor they were greeted with a large wooden door, there was a large brass knocker on the front in the shape of what looked to be a small goblin or so Harry thought. The Professor took hold of the knocker, “Password it squeaked” “Top of the Morning” replied the Professor and the door opened. Ushering the teens inside the Professor conjured three extra chairs and motioned for the four to sit down. 

“We are very glad that you have decided to join us here at the Academy Mr Potter, of course we are well informed of your fame even here in Ireland, you saved us all, We are extremely thankful to you young man.”

The Professor smiled broadly as he spoke. 

“Now onto important matters, Professor McGonagall has sent me your records up until last year Harry, she has also informed me of your skill during the battle of Hogwarts. You are talented young Wizard Harry. You will be apprenticing with our Medi-Witch Beth Pomfrey”

before he could continue Harry spoke up, “Pomfrey?” Sir is she related to Madame Poppy Pomfrey from Hogwarts?” he asked. 

“Why yes she is, I believe that Poppy is Beth’s Aunty.” Replied the Professor. 

“She is the Medi-witch at Hogwarts, has been there for years” said Hermione. 

“So she does” said the Professor, I did forget that.

As the conversation progressed Harry was told what he would be doing and the tests he may need to take, just to catch up a bit on the year he missed. Half and hour later the Quartet were being led along the corridor once again. 

They came to a door located on the other end of the corridor near the top of the right hand side of the staircase. Pressing a button to the side of the door, the Professor stepped into the opening and gestured for the teens to follow. Once inside the doors closed and the Professor pressed another set of buttons, the contraption moved, Harry came to the conclusion it was a lift. 

Stepping out of the lift the walked down another corridor and passed through some double doors. This was the infirmary; it was basically the same as the one at Hogwarts. Coming to a stop outside an office door, they waited while the Professor went in search for the Medi-witch. He returned moments later followed by a tall thin woman, she had dark coloured hair and deep brown eyes. 

She wore green robes that were a different shade of green to the ones the Professor was wearing. Introductions were made, and Harry found himself and Hermione alone with the woman as Dean and Seamus had been whisked away to meet their respective professors. 

“Professor O’Hara tells me that you know my Aunt Poppy,” remarked Beth. 

“Yes we do, she is a lovely woman, I have spent a lot of time in the infirmary over the years so got to know her quite well” answered Harry. 

“I’m not surprised after you have been through Harry” Beth replied in a tone not unlike Madame Pomfrey. 

Beth showed the pair around, talking all the while. She explained things to Harry and Hermione while she was tidying and placing things back into cupboards. Heading back in the direction of her office Beth stepped inside and picked up a folder filled with parchment from her desk. 

She gave this to Harry, telling him to read it through; it was everything he would need to know before he started there in a month’s time. Bidding her goodbye Harry and Hermione found there way back to the lift and down the entrance hall, they met up with Dean and Seamus thanked the Professor for everything and left the castle.

Back at the house the four regaled in everything they had seen and what they would be doing when they started their apprenticeships. They went to one of the local pubs for dinner in celebration. 

The rest of the night was spent with a lot of laughing and talking. Hermione, Dean and Seamus also noticed that Harry had started to relax for the first time in a while. The next morning the boys bid Hermione goodbye, she promised to write and keep them informed with the goings on at Hogwarts. There was also a silent agreement between Dean, Hermione and Seamus that she would be keeping her eyes for anything suspicious that happened regarding Harry and Severus.

“Good Morning Severus, Do you mind if I have a word?” Minerva stepped into the Potion Masters classroom and sat at one of the tables nearest the desk. 

“Certainly Headmistress what can I do for you?” replied the Professor quietly. 

“I have spoken to Kingsley and he has checked the memory to gave to me for tampering, he will be arriving here at 10am, I would like you to come to my office and hear the results.” 

"I’ll be there Minerva I’m interested in what the Minister has discovered.” 

The headmistress was concerned as it appeared Severus had not slept in quite sometime, he looked defeated and exhausted. 

“Severus are you alright? 

"You look like your not sleeping very well; maybe you should see Poppy for a sleeping draught,” the professor spoke in a gentle tone. 

“ No I’m not alright, the man I love has gone, believing that I have betrayed him in the worst manner possible, I can’t bear to go home because I am reminded of Harry every time I walk into a room. The only way I can communicate with him is to write a letter."

"I hope that with every letter I send him, that one day there will be a reply. I see Harrys beautiful face each time I close my eyes, I don’t want to sleep because I can’t sleep without Harry beside me.” 

Tears had started to well in Severus’ eyes as he spoke. 

“As I have offered Harry my support Severus I am also offering it you, the more I consider the recent events that have taken place the more I am inclined to believe that something is not right. I have also observed over these last few days how much you truly love Harry, how willing you are to comply with his wishes to save him from further hurt, that doesn’t seem like the actions of a man who has something to hide or feel guilt over. I will see you in my office at 10 am Severus,” 

she gave him a small smile and exited the classroom. 

"Good Morning Minerva, Severus,” said Kingsley Shacklebolt as he entered the headmistress office.

“Severus I am sorry to hear about Harry, I am hoping the news I have will help,” said the Minister. 

“I have had the memory tested for any signs of tampering, I’m happy to report that so such evidence was found.” 

“Thank you Minister that is indeed good news” said Minerva. 

“Yes thank you Kingsley I appreciate you doing this” spoke Severus quietly. 

“Minerva filled me in about the photos Severus, I have been giving it some thought, there is a Wizard at the Ministry in Germany that specialises in finding traces of magical residue on items such as photographs, wands and the like. I was hoping to be able to send these photos to him and see what he can find. I have written to him about this, and if you are agreeable he will get started as soon as possible. I will need some blood from you Severus and your magical fingerprint for comparison.” Explained the Minister. 

Severus considered this for a moment, remembering that he had heard of these tests being conducted, but only in a handful of countries. 

“I’ll comply with your request Minister, anything to clear my name and convince Harry I’m innocent. There’s nothing I want more than for Harry to come home.” 

The potions master had to take deep breath to stop the impending tears that were pricking at his eyes. 

“Thank you Severus, I must warn you that it could take some time, it is a quite extensive process, they need to be sure of their findings before releasing and results.” 

"I can collect your blood and fingerprint today, and then send that and the photos on to Germany.” 

Severus conjured a small knife and took a vial from his robes, sticking the blade into the pad of his finger; the Professor let the blood drip into the vial and replaced the stopper. Kingsley instructed Severus to place his hand onto a special piece of parchment, he waved his wand, and the potion masters print was now ingrained onto the parchment. He repeated the process with the other hand. When everything was completed, Kingsley said his goodbyes, telling the Professors that he would keep them informed of developments. 

“Do we tell Harry about this Headmistress,” asked Severus tentatively. 

“I don’t think that would be wise Severus, those photos are the one thing that Harry cannot accept, he has closed himself off from having to deal with the hurt and pain. The best thing might be to wait until the results return from Germany and deal with it then.” 

Severus nodded in agreement. 

“Have you heard from Harry yet Severus,” Minerva inquired carefully. 

“No Minerva I haven’t, although I do live in the hope that sometime I soon I will” The potions master hung his head unable to meet the headmistresses’ gaze. 

“I too hope that he will soon make contact with you, however until that time, I am here if you need someone to confide in Severus” at Minerva’s reply, Severus bid her good morning and returned to the dungeons. Because he could think of nothing else, Severus took parchment and quill and started another letter to Harry.

My Darling My Universe

I am hoping that you are keeping well; I have heard from the headmistress that you visited the Celtic Academy of Wizardry and Witchcraft. I hope that you enjoyed yourself my love, I am sure that many new doors will now be opened to you when you start out on this new adventure. My darling Harry I understand that you are hurting and in pain, I also know that I am the cause of this pain. I want to remind you, that I love you with every fibre of my being; you are the reason that I exist, the reason that I strive to be a better person everyday. I did ever think that I would be given the chance to neither love nor find anyone to love me or me find anyone to love me. I found that and more in you my darling. If I listed everything that I love about you I would soon run out of parchment. Please remember all of this my love my life.

I love you with all that I am  
All my love  
Severus. 

The potions master sealed the letter in an envelope and called to Rosie. When the owl had landed he tied the letter to her leg, as an afterthought Severus gave the owl a small kiss, in the hope that when Harry got the letter that kiss would somehow get to him too. 

“Take this to Minerva” he said and Rosie left the dungeon. 

Two letters arrived for Harry 3 days after Hermione had gone back to London. One was from Mione herself and the other was from Severus. For reasons he couldn’t explain Harry chose to read Severus’ letter first. 

Tears were flowing freely as he finished the letter, he still couldn’t bear to comprehend what the Professor had done to him, he knew one thing he still loved the man, regardless, this was the hardest for Harry to deal with. 

Drying his eyes, Harry picked up the letter from Hermione and read it. It seemed Hogwarts would now be opening on September 1st as normal instead of the 1st August as they had first planned. This was to give everyone time to get organised with school supplies and such. She had decided to come back to Ireland and go with the boys to the Celtic village to shop for their school things. This cheered Harry up immensely. When Dean and Seamus returned from their walk Harry told them about Hermione coming to visit and help them shop. She was coming in 2 weeks time.

During the days that followed Dean and Seamus showed Harry more of Ireland, they went to the movies in Dublin, visited the Zoo again as the animals amazed Harry. He made excellent use of the camera that Dean had given him; he had to buy some more film as he had already used an entire roll. They took Harry to Belfast, Wicklow, County Clare and many other small villages along the way. The trio also spent an enjoyable day at the beach. It was soon the day that Hermione was arriving. The boys went all out, cooking Hermione’s favourite meal, cleaning the house from top to bottom, placed fresh flowers around the house, floated candles above the tables and around the dinning area. They all showered and dressed in the nice new clothes they had gotten especially for this occasion. 

When Hermione arrived she was blown away by the effort the three boys had gone to. 

“Your table is ready Milady,” said Harry in a refine tone as he took Hermione by the arm and led her to the table, he pulled out her chair and she sat down. 

“Your drink Madame” said Dean as he gave a slight bow.

” They both kissed her hand and sat down beside her. “What is wrong with you three,” she smiled, 

“This is all amazing, you three look absolutely stunning, and something smells divine.” 

“Just a thank you for coming to visit and for helping us with our shopping tomorrow,” said Harry. 

“Its very kind of you, but you know I would do anything to help, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible seeing as your not coming back to Hogwarts this year” her voice was tinged with sadness, sensing this she was soon caught up in a group hug with the trio. 

“We love you Mione, you’re welcome here anytime you like” said Seamus kissing the top of her head. 

The next day the Quartet set off for the Celtic village lists in hand. The first stop was the Green sleeves robe shop, the trio of young wizards were fitted for the robes they would be required to wear as apprentices. 

Travel cloaks, uniforms, gloves, scarves and hats were also purchased. Moving onto the Celtic village bookshop, the trio read through their respective lists and set about collecting the texts they needed. Hermione was in heaven and was more than happy to let her friends collect texts, while she explored the bookshop. Harry needed to go the Apothecary, as he required some ingredients for the practice potions Beth wanted him to make. Hermione went with him, while Dean and Seamus went to another shop. 

They stepped inside the shop and were greeted by a lovely witch. 

“What can I do for you dear?” she asked in a kind voice. “ I need some of these ingredients please,” Harry handed her the list. 

“Apprenticing with Beth Pomfrey are you up at the Academy?” she asked while perusing the list. 

“Yes I am” answered Harry. 

Handing the list back to Harry she explained where he could find the ingredients, as he and Hermione were turning to away the witch spoke again. 

“Thank you” she said with a smile. 

“Thank you for what” asked Harry with a confused expression. 

“For saving us Mr Potter” came her reply. 

“You’re welcome,” said Harry. “How did she know who I was”, he asked Hermione once they were away from the front counter. 

“I think you forget just how famous you are sometimes Harry, everyone knows you” answered Hermione. 

“Look where that got me, alone, betrayed and having to start again I wouldn’t recommend it” 

Hermione frowned and she put her arm around Harry. 

“Have you heard from Severus?” she asked gently not wanting to upset her friend. 

“Yes I got another letter the same day I got yours, he told me to remember that he loved me and what I have given him.” He replied. 

“Harry do you still love Severus?” 

“Yes Mione I do, that’s what’s so hard, I still love him very much. 

“Have you told him that?” she said soothingly. 

“I wouldn’t know how Mione”, Harry said as tears began to fall. Hugging her friend close, Hermione whispered

“Maybe just start with I love you and see how that goes.” 

Letting the thought settle into Harrys mind they continued collecting potion ingredients. As they were heading down an isle in search of a plant, Harry accidentally bumped into someone. 

“Sorry he said, wasn’t watching where I was going,” he said to the stranger. 

“No problem, no harm done” replied the stranger looking at Harry carefully. 

“I’m Connor Harrigan, the potions professor from the Academy, its nice to meet you in the flesh Harry Potter,” the man smiled, when he saw the look on Harrys face. Harry nodded his head in response. 

“This is my friend Hermione Granger,” said Harry. 

“Pleasure to meet you Hermione” answered Connor taking Hermione’s hand. 

Harry couldn’t be certain, but the thought he saw Hermione blush. Paying for the ingredients Harry and Hermione stepped out into the cobbled street. 

“See something you liked in there Mione” Harry grinned. 

A punch in the arm was the only response he got. Meeting up with Dean and Seamus, the four decided to sit at a small café and have some lunch. They returned home later that afternoon and Hermione sat comfortably and watched the boys play a game of Quidditch. She went back to London the next day, with only one thought in her mind. Soon as the school year resumed she was talking to Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Characters and a possible love interest for Hermione.


	8. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is becoming more convinced that someone is trying to drive him and Harry apart.  
> Ron is testing Severus' patience in any way he can think of after being humiliated by Harry.

Chapter Eight: Uncertainty

2 weeks before the school year was to begin, Harry received an owl from Ron. He had been dreading getting a letter from the redhead. Unlike Hermione Ron was never quite as accepting of his relationship with Severus as she was. Harry had lost trust in Ron when they were on the run and after he had abandoned him and Hermione. Harry told Dean and Seamus about the letter and his reservations about seeing Ron.

” We will meet him in Dublin if you Harry, then he doesn’t have to come here, you can just say that you are taking some time out with us, you might travel but you haven’t made up your mind yet.” Suggested Seamus. 

“That’s a good idea shay, I don’t want him to know about my job at the academy, he wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut once he was back at Hogwarts” and as angry as I am at Severus, I don’t want him to have to deal with everyone’s questions about where I am” said Harry trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall. 

“If we go on Thursday night this week, then we still have a week before we start work,” said Dean. 

Harry wrote back to Ron telling him the time and place they would meet him in Dublin. Thursday night rolled around and Harry felt quite nervous about seeing Ron. The Trio chose to apparate as they could make a quick getaway. They also knew that Ron could not apparate well and would not follow them. They had chosen to go the Wiley Fox for dinner, Seamus had been there once with his parents. There was a table towards the back of the restaurant and the trio decided it would be a good place to sit. A few minutes after arriving they saw Ron walking towards them. 

“Harry, Dean, Seamus great too see you” said Ron shaking each mans hand. 

He sat down beside Harry and looked at him carefully. 

“It was great to hear from you Harry, it’s been awhile” he started. 

“I think we all needed a bit of time to recover after the war”, interjected Dean trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

It lasted a whole 30 seconds before Ron opened his mouth again. 

“So what happened with you and Snape Harry? You didn’t say much in your letter I always knew he would do something, he isn’t who you think he is Harry.” 

“I’d rather not talk about it Ron, I just want to relax and catch up on your news” Harry replied,

he coupled this with a stern look in Ron’s direction that told him the conversation was finished. 

“How was Romania?” asked Seamus. 

“Really good, you wouldn’t believe it though I got recognised over there, people wanted my autograph, the dragon handlers that Charlie works with wanted to know all about the Ukrainian Iron Belly."

"There were reporters wanting interviews with me, asking what it was like to be part of the Golden Trio that helped bring down dark lord. In the end mum and I came home, it was getting too much, plus I had get organised to go back to Hogwarts. When are you blokes coming to London to get your stuff? We could meet up” 

I’m not coming back to Hogwarts this year Ron, neither are Dean and Seamus.” 

“What do you mean you aren’t coming back? What are you going to do? Screeched Ron. 

"I’m taking some time out; I might travel, I don’t know, until them I’m staying with Dean and Seamus.” Answered Harry feeling exasperated at Ron’s constant questioning.

The redhead looked to horrify to reply to Harry and hastily went and got a drink. 

“I didn’t think he would ever shut up!” said Harry. 

“He certainly is full of himself, I doubt any one in Romania knew his name let alone knew he went to Hogwarts,” snickered Dean. 

All through dinner Ron entertained the trio with more stories of his increasing popularity. Finally when they could no more, then went to a nearby nightclub hoping the noise would drown out Ron’s endless drivel. The nightclub was called the Twisted Pepper, it was dimly lit inside, booths are placed around a dance floor, a few yards inside the entrance was a bar with an array of glasses and a selection of drinks. 

Harry ordered 4 Guinness’ balancing a tray he carefully took the drinks to a booth the boys had sat down at. The conversation flowed between more of Ron’s antics and rise to fame and the other boys trying to divert the conversation away and onto anything else. When the music started to play the Harry, Dean and Seamus took the opportunity to move from the booth and head to the dance floor. The music was quite jaunty and Harry soon found himself jiving and moving to the beat. Ron stood at the edge of the floor looking out and occasionally Harry saw him shuffle his feet.

Half an hour of constant dancing and a slow song sent Harry back to his seat. Dean and Seamus were swaying gently in each other’s arms, Harry smiled, and he wondered if he would ever have that with Severus again. Removing the thought from his mind he went to the bar and ordered another Guinness. Only a few sips into his beer Ron appeared at the booth and slid in next to Harry. 

“Not a bad place to come too” he said making small talk. 

“Music’s good and people like to get out and dance to it” Harry remarked. 

“Want to head back out and have a jive” Ron suggested. 

“No I’m right thanks mate, need a bit of a breather,” 

Harry could have sworn that he was imagining things when he felt a hand rubbing his thigh then moving towards his groin, Harry was really hoping it was. 

Next thing he knew Ron was squashed tightly beside him, making no effort to move his hand from Harry’s crotch. 

“Why don’t we have some fun Harry, now that the slimy git is gone, you can finally have a real man” Ron was whispering into Harrys ear, 

he a turned himself enough so that Harry could feel his erection against his thigh. 

“ You have 30 seconds to get your hands off me and move the fuck away” Harry growled, 

Ron had him pinned against the wall and he couldn’t move. Ron showed no signs of moving and Harry was beginning to get worried. 

“You know you want it, you probably haven’t had a decent shag since the old git” Ron groaned.

Dean stopped dancing and looked over to the booth where Harry and Ron were. Something didn’t look right, Harry was pinned right against the wall and Ron looked far too close for comfort. 

“We need to go over to Harry Shay something’s not right,” he said leaning in close to his boyfriend so he could be heard. 

Seamus looked towards the booth and without another word walked quickly from the dance floor and over to Harry. 

“Get your fucking hand off me before I break it” 

Harry snarled as Dean and Seamus reached the table. 

“We could even have some fun with Dean and Shay” Ron said smugly still showing no sign of moving away from Harry. 

It happened in a split second, Harry turned just as Dean was lifting Ron forcibly from the booth. Seamus cast a silencing and disillusionment charm to defer onlookers. Dean had Ron by the collar of his shirt and his face dangerously close to the red heads. 

“You ever touch Harry again or suggest anything so disgraceful in my hearing again I will take you apart” Dean growled into Ron’s face. 

Ron only sneered. 

“Harry’s probably already tried you two out, taken it in turns, maybe you swap each night, have a three-way. You wouldn’t know what that is would you Harry, after the old git, probably can’t get it up w unless you think of him, what do Dean and Shay wear a black wig to turn you on? 

In one quick movement Harry had pushed Dean off Ron and punched him as hard as he could in the face. Ron fell backwards screaming and holding his nose. Seamus cast a featherweight charm and the two dragged Ron out into the street and pushed him to the ground. 

“ Come near me again and I will curse you until you cannot stand” Harry spat 

“Now FUCK OFF!!!” 

Not needing to be told twice Ron hauled himself to his feet and was gone. 

“Are you Ok Harry? Did he hurt you?” Dean asked holding Harry steady. 

“No he just made me feel sick, and unclean” Harry shuddered. 

Concluding that the night was over the trio apparated back to the house. Harry had the hottest shower he could stand and scrubbed himself until he felt that all of Ron had been removed. Settling down in the lounge room with the boys Harry recounted what had happened before Dean and Seamus had intervened. 

“Absolutely disgusting, dirty bastard” seethed Seamus.

“He ever shows his face again I’ll rip if off” added Dean. 

In his room later that night Harry couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted to tell Severus what happened, to feel his comforting touch and soothing words. Feeling the tightness in his chest Harry settled to write and tell Hermione what had gone on.

Coming to land just outside the Burrow door Ron staggered in holding his nose and fuming. 

“What happened Ron?” asked Molly Weasley as her son stumbled into the kitchen. 

“Bloody bastard punched me in the face!!” he exclaimed. 

“Tried getting friendly and turning on the charm, he didn’t take kindly to it, then the other two poofs butted in and it went downhill from there.” 

“Just give him time to cool down and he will come around, try again once your back at school” answered his mother. 

“He isn’t coming back to Hogwarts, said he was taking time away, might travel or something, either way he wont be at Hogwarts this year”, the redhead explained. 

“We will just have to make him come back to Hogwarts, give him a reason to come running back, getting rid of the Slimy Professor may just do that” Molly said smugly. 

“Just remember to play your part when you’re in the gits class” she added. 

“Oh I will there are a few more ideas up my sleeve” Ron added with a sneer. 

Harry’s stomach was in knots as he entered the infirmary for his first day as an apprentice Medi-Wizard. He really didn’t have reason to be nervous, Beth was very kind and by mid morning Harry felt comfortable and was revelling in all that he was learning. 

He helped Beth heal some first years who had gotten a little excited in their first potions class, a third year whose wand had malfunctioned during charms class and engorged their hands to be close to the size of Hagrids. By the end of his day Harry was tired but happy, again thoughts of wanting to tell Severus all about his first day crept into his mind. Pushing them aside he headed home. The trio sat up late recounting how their first days had gone. For the first time in a long while Harry had a good nights sleep.

Severus was seated at his desk, he had just explained to the returning Eighth years as they were now being called, what the year would like and what was expected of them. He noticed that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were not sitting at the same table, the young witch choosing to sit with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Weasley was sitting with students from Ravenclaw. He also seemed to be quite annoyed about something so Severus listened carefully.

Harrys name had been mentioned once or twice, people asking Hermione where he was and if he was coming back. Weasley had over heard these inquires and decided to weigh in. 

“Harry thinks he’s too good for Hogwarts, destined for better things, more like he’s too scared to come back and face everybody. Can’t handle the pressure. Saviour of the Wizarding World isn’t all his cracked up to be. Probably having if off with someone, doesn’t want to be in the same place as you know who,” he lowered his voice as he said it and quickly glanced over at the Potions Master.

Before Severus could react Hermione was on her feet wand out and holding it against Ron’s throat, deciding to see what played out Severus remained seated. 

“You shut your mouth Weasley, I know what you did to Harry, and maybe I should tell everyone here exactly what you did.” Ron shook his head. 

If I ever hear you say anything like that about Harry again in my hearing I will hex you to hell and back, there is only one coward here Ronald, it certainly isn’t Harry.” 

Hermione was so close Ron could feel her breath on his face. 

"Another thing don’t ever bad mouth Professor Snape near me again either, or I’ll gladly challenge you to a duel you know full well you wouldn’t have a chance of winning.” Hermione removed her wand and went back to her seat.

“20 points to Gryffindor” said Severus. 

“Detention Weasley” he all but snarled. 

“Why am I the only one getting detention when I was the one that had a wand at my throat” Ron yelled. 

“Because I said so Weasley, you need to learn to close your mouth.” Answered Severus. 

Class finished 20 minutes later and the students filed out the door. 

“Miss Granger could you stay behind please” asked Severus.

“Of course Professor” replied Hermione staying seated. 

Once the classroom was empty Severus motioned for Hermione to sit closer to the desk. 

“Thank you for coming to my defence today Miss Granger and also to Harrys.” Severus commented. 

“No problem Professor I wasn’t going to sit there and let him talk about Harry like that” Hermione replied. 

“Miss Granger you told Mr Weasley that you knew what he had done to Harry, could you tell me what that was? Before you answer that are you aware of the circumstances surrounding Harrys absence?”

“Yes I do know Professor, I have seen Harry a couple of times and been writing to him since I have been back home. He wrote to me last week and told me about an incident concerning Ron. Ron had gone to visit Harry, Dean and Seamus; they were in a nightclub in Dublin where Ron forced his intentions on Harry. Dean and Seamus intervened, Harry punched him in the face and they threw him into the street.” Explained Hermione. 

“ I’m glad you told me this after class Miss Granger or I would have been tempted to hex Mr Weasley myself” Severus said through gritted teeth. 

Hermione smiled at the thought. 

“Professor I was going to come and talk you about Harry at some point, but seeing as I’m here and the subject is Harry I might say it now if that’s alright?” asked Hermione.

“Of course Miss Granger go ahead,” replied Severus. 

“ While I don’t condone what has happened to Harry and the way that it happened Professor, I will say that I’m not entirely certain that you were responsible. Did you know that Harry has had feelings for you since our fifth year Professor?” 

“No I didn’t know that Miss Granger, not for certain, I had my suspicions.” Answered Severus. 

“Well he did, and when we were on the run he told me that he was gay, I put two and two together. I used to see the way he looked at you. When the war ended, and you two got together I have never seen Harry so happy and content. I’ve known him since the age of 11 and have never seen him that happy."

"I went to visit Harry in Ireland, he opened up to me a little, which I was certain he hadn’t done before then.” Hermione pulled two vials from her bag and set them down on the desk. 

“These are memories of my time with Harry Professor, I would like you to see them” remarked Hermione. 

Severus summoned his pensieve and placed the first memory inside. 10 minutes later he placed the second memory back into the vial and handed them to Hermione. <

“Am I to believe from that memory that you were in bed and had your arms around my Harry?” Severus had a small grin on his face. 

“Our Harry Professor we can share him” Hermione giggled. 

“Professor as you can plainly see Harry still loves you very much, he is just to stubborn to admit it. I can tell by looking at your face that you love him very much too and would never hurt him intentionally, which is why I’m inclined to believe that you aren’t responsible for those photos,” said Hermione very sincerely. 

“Miss Granger I love Harry with everything I have, I would gladly dedicate my life to looking after him and making him happy. I have tried to keep him safe and away from prying eyes in the last 6 months, he needed to rest and recover. He has brought my back to life, showed me every day just how much he loves me, makes me laugh when I never thought that was possible.” Severus wasn’t able to say anymore as he had begun to sob. 

“Please don’t give me detention for this Professor" Hermione said and she walked around the table and put her arms around the Potion Masters shoulders.

When Severus regained his composure he dried his eyes and thanked Hermione for the kind gesture. 

“There is something that I need to explain to you Miss Granger I trust that it will go no further than this classroom?” Hermione nodded in response. 

Severus went on to explain about the Minister sending the photos to Germany. When Hermione left the dungeons 30 minutes she was more than convinced that someone else was behind the photos and a ploy to break Harry and Severus up. Severus made his up to the headmistress’s office and recounted the conversation he had with Hermione, he also told her of the incident in the classroom and Ron’s impending detention. 

“I shall make the punishment one that befits Mr Weasleys actions, then Severus,” she said. 

“I will leave it in your capable hands Minerva” he replied as he exited the office. 

Back in his office parchment and quill at the ready Severus began another letter to Harry. 

My Darling My Universe,

I Love You 

All my love  
Severus

It was the shortest letter he had written to date; Severus hoped that it conveyed the message he was trying to get across.

Harry was sitting in the office in the infirmary writing some notes when there was knock at the door, he turned to see Potions Professor he had met in the Celtic Village in the doorway. 

“Professor Harrigan, how are you?” said Harry rising to shake his hand. 

“I’m well Harry, please call me Connor” replied the Professor. 

“What can I do for you Connor, Beth is in a meeting at the minute if you’re looking for her” 

“I wanted a word with you Harry” Connor said as he took up the spare seat near Harry. 

“Fire away then,” answered Harry. 

“I was wondering when your friend Hermione might be coming to visit again?” asked Connor a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“Sometime after Halloween I think” grinned Harry. 

“Perhaps we could catch up for a drink when she does return then?” said Connor the blush only deepening. 

“I’ll certainly write and ask her about it” said Harry trying to suppress urge to laugh. 

“ Excellent, well I’ll let you get back to work then” with that Connor left the office before his face exploded from the heat. 

Looks like Mione has an admirer Harry thought as he finished writing his notes. At home that evening Harry couldn’t resist telling Dean and Seamus about Hermione’s prospective new love interest. 

“Certainly an upgrade from Weasley” said Dean 

“Anything’s better than that useless prat,” added Seamus. 

Sitting down to breakfast the next morning Harry was disturbed by a familiar tapping at the window, standing up to let Rosie in, Harry refilled his coffee cup and sat down to remove the letter from Rosie’s leg. Harry unfolded the parchment and read the contents. Although he had often read the words in front of him in previous letters from Severus, this time Harry felt his heart flutter with a sensation he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

He was thinking more and more about Severus lately, toying with idea of writing to Severus, to maybe suggest that he see his former lover, to feel his warmth again, something Harry had missed and felt devoid without. Pushing the thought from his mind Harry got ready for the day ahead.


	9. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realises that he still loves Severus and isn't quite ready to let go.

Chapter 9: Realisation

Beth Pomfrey could not have asked for a better apprentice than Harry. He was smart, quick thinking and incredibly talented at recognising the effects of potions and misdirected magic. He was great with the younger students, putting them at ease when they felt the embarrassment of whatever had landed them in the hospital wing to begin with. He had volunteered to stay and monitor a patient who had inhaled a sleeping draught overnight. 

Beth could see a very bright future for the young man, who thoroughly deserved it after everything he had endured. She was trusting Harry with a lot more now which left her free to get on with other work, he was becoming confident in making the rounds of the patients first thing in the morning and last thing before he left of an evening. Beth definitely thought that Harry would make an excellent Healer, probably one of the best if she was honest. She decided to approach the subject one afternoon when they found themselves with a few moments to spare. 

“Harry have you thought about what you will do when your apprenticeship finishes?” she asked taking a sip of tea. 

“Umm not really, I’m just focusing on what you’re teaching me at the minute, see where my interests lie closer to the end I suppose” he answered. 

“You’re the best apprentice I’ve ever taught Harry, I think you would make an excellent healer someday. 

“Your potion making skills are off the charts, you have even taught me a thing or two” Beth didn’t get any more words out as Harry had dissolved into tears.

An hour later Harry had told Beth all that had happened with Severus and the real reason he had come to Ireland. 

“Severus Snape is well known throughout this academy, both the good and the bad. From what I have been told since the war ended he certainly turned over a new leaf and was incredibly brave and heroic in keeping you safe.” 

“For seven years” sobbed Harry.

It was clear to Beth that as angry and betrayed as Harry was, he still harboured strong feelings for the infamous Potions Master. Beth let Harry continue to talk to her about whatever came to his mind until she could see that he was becoming exhausted and needed to call it a day. When he got home that night, he ask Dean and Seamus’ advice about making contact with Severus and Hermione’s speculation that someone else may be behind the photos in an attempt to destroy his relationship with Severus. 

“I think you have to do what feels right Harry, no one can make those decisions for you. After Weasleys behaviour the other night I can’t help thinking that this is something he might do to benefit himself.” Said Dean sombrely. 

“What do you mean to benefit himself?” questioned Harry. Seamus replied 

“He has always been jealous of you Harry, since our first year at Hogwarts. Jealous that people recognised you that you were famous in our world even though you had no idea what it meant at the time. He thought being your friend would in turn make him more popular, he would reap the benefits by being your friend. He told me once that he didn’t have to try in any of his classes because he was a friend with Harry Potter; he could copy off Hermione who was the brightest there was in our year. So there was no need for him to put any real effort into his work.” 

"He certainly wont benefit from being my friend anymore, if I never see the git again it will be too soon, I wont be used by the likes of him anymore” gruffed Harry.

“There’s the Harry Potter we know and love,” grinned Dean.

Later that night laying in bed Harry let the thoughts of his conversation with Dean and Seamus mull over in his mind maybe there was some substance to Ron being behind the alleged affair Severus had in Paris. Harry concluded that he didn’t think Ron was smart enough to come up with such and elaborate plan on his own. Turning his mind to other things Harry thought about Severus and what he thought he should do. 

He still loved him very much, hurt and angry as he was, there was something in the back of his mind that was telling him, that Severus hadn’t had an affair nor would he ever hurt Harry intentionally. He was reminded of the softness Severus had with Harry, the loving nature he had towards him, the way he would hold Harry while they slept, the cup of tea be brought into Harry every morning, waking him up with a soft kiss. 

Harry could feel himself getting hard at the very thought of Severus and their bed casting a silencing charm Harry placed his hand inside his pyjama bottoms and stroked his hardening member. He slowly moved his hand up and down his shaft, rubbing his thumb on the slit, coating his fingers with precum. He imagined it was Severus who was stroking his cock, rubbing his finger over Harrys slit as he prepared Harrys entrance with his fingers. 

He loved it when Severus sucked him off, the feeling of his mouth around his cock, near drove Harry into madness, the gentle movements of his tongue licking a path from his balls right to the tip of his cock, sent Harry spinning into orbit. 

Running his fingers through Severus soft black hair, gripping tighter the faster his mouth moved over Harrys cock. Harry could feel the release moving up through his body, he balls tightening as the release threatened to burst through, Harry pulled harder and faster 

“Oh god Severus” he groaned as he came hard and fast, all the pent up feeling spilling out onto his hand and stomach. 

Harry grabbed his wand and cleaned himself off; he took down the silencing charm and waited for sleep to take him.

Minerva walked quickly from the Great Hall, and made her way down to the dungeons, after two sharp knocks on the door she entered the potions classroom to find Severus at his desk. 

“Have you seen the Daily Prophet this morning Severus” she asked. 

“No I haven’t Minerva” came his reply. Minerva pulled a copy of the paper from her robes and placed it in front of the Potions Master; 

“You need to see this” she spoke with hesitation in her voice. 

Severus glanced down at the paper in front of him. There written in bold writing was the headline that read Saviour of the Wizarding World & Former Death Eaters dramatic break up 

“You can believe I had anything to do with this Minerva” said Severus trying to catch his breath. 

“Of course I don’t, you may be a lot of things Severus, but I hardly think your stupid enough to broadcast your personal problems for the world to see.

” The professor answered. The heading had an article beneath that stated that Harry had fled to Ireland and was now caught in an illicit love triangle with 2 former Hogwarts students. It speculated on how Severus may be handling the break up and leaned towards the fact that he had not been sighted since after the war had ended, and he too may be involved in an affair of his own. Severus couldn’t bear to read anymore and folded the paper in half. 

“Harry needs to know about this Minerva, before he finds out through other means, who could have possibly leaked this story to the press, I have told no one of the break up excluding you and Miss Granger” 

the Professor was shaking with anger, frustration and hurt all at once. 

“I’m going to fire call Kingsley and get him to put a stop to this, I want you and Miss Granger to meet me in my office we will put a stop to this Severus you have my word” with that she walked quickly from the office.

Kingsley, Hermione, Severus were soon gathered in the headmistresses office. 

“I have stopped all future deliveries of the prophet today, I have also issued a release to say that if anything more is said to discredit Harry, there will be harsh penalties, all correspondence to the daily prophet will now be checked by the Ministry before being passed along. I have also spoken the headmaster where Harry is working and asked that no papers be shown to Harry and nothing is to be said to him regarding the article.” The Minister explained.

“Do you have any idea who could be behind the article?” spoke Kingsley again, the concern clearly etched on his face. 

“I have a few ideas, one that I think Miss Granger and Severus will agree with.” 

"Explain it to me" said Kingsley. 

Between the three they told the Minister about Ron’s behaviour in Ireland, he outburst and confrontation with Hermione in potions class, Minerva added in that he had served detention with Hagrid and they had gone into the forbidden forest to see the family of the spider Hagrid had once owned who had died some years previously. <

Ron was terrified of spiders and became quite hysterical when it was evident where they were going. She went on to explain that she had received an owl from Molly Weasley demanding Hagrids instant dismissal from the school. Filius also informs me that Mr Weasley was heard to be making snide remarks regarding Harry in Charms class, naturally being as fond of Harry as he is gave him a detention.

” I’ve been getting owls at the ministry from him requesting time to discuss a book he wants to author, a street to be named in his brother Fred’s memory” said the Minister with an air of annoyance. 

“We need to go and talk with Harry, Kingsley,” said Minerva.

“I think we need to yes,” answered the Minister. 

“Miss Granger can accompany us for support” she countered. 

Seeing the look on the Potion Masters face Minerva gave him a small smile. 

“I’m sorry Severus, but I think we need to explain all this to Harry first, then work on getting him to see you, it might be easier once he has all the facts, I know how badly you want to see him, and I will do my utmost to see that it happens.” 

“I understand Minerva” 

As the headmistress was gathering her belongings; Severus removed a piece of parchment from his robes waved his wand over it and gave it to Hermione. 

“It’s a magic kiss from me,” he explained with a slight blush. 

“I’ll make sure he gets it professor.” Hermione smiled.

Minerva. Hermione, Kingsley, Harry, Dean & Seamus were seated around the table in the small kitchen. In front of Harry was the Daily Prophet, he had read the article at least 5 times and still it shocked and angered him every time. 

“I thought the articles after I killed Voldemort were bad, but this is worse, it’s personal and down right low” seethed Harry barley able to control his anger. 

“I am sorry that you have to go through something like this, after everything else.” Said Kingsley. 

“What’s worse is that I’m not surprised that the low life git would pull a stunt this low, he has certainly shown he true feelings about me in any case, can anyone explain to me why he is doing this, what could I have done that was so bad to make him want to destroy me like this?” 

“Its jealously Harry, pure and simple, he didn’t get what he thought being friends with you would give him, the respect and admiration that you got, he thought he was entitled to, not to mention that you pursued a relationship with Severus, in his mind you chose him over Ron.” Explained Minerva. 

“I never wanted the attention or the fame, I just wanted to be normal, Severus gave me that protected me from all the reporters and the stories in the paper every second day, now its all starting again, I don’t know how much more of this I can take” Harry started to sob heavily. 

Hermione was by his side in seconds and gathered him up in her arms, she rocked gently until the sobbing had eased and he had stopped shaking. Every person standing in that room felt their hearts break at the state of their very dear friend.

Harry had settled enough so that the Minister was able to continue with his explanation of what they had decided to do. 

“ We think that best plan of attack will be to completely ignore any of Ron’s ranting and outbursts especially in the classroom. In regards to the article, I think we should just all act like its nothing to get upset about; Harry and Severus have nothing to hide." 

"What happens in their personal lives stays between them. Don’t let him see that it has upset you, just get on with it. Its attention he craves, so from now on we are not going to give him the attention he wants.” Kingsley explained. 

“What do you think about this plan of attack Harry?” asked Minerva. 

“It might get him to back off and leave everyone the hell alone, I have no problem ignoring him, considering I’m here and he is there it will be easier for me, it’s the rest of you and Severus that concerns me.” 

Harry wiped tears from his eyes as he spoke. 

“We will be fine Harry, don’t worry about Severus Ron is scared of him, so he wont overstep the mark too much, not after the detention he had with Hagrid” Hermione grinned. 

“We wanted to tell you something else Harry, its about the photographs” Kingsley said cautiously. 

Everyone could see Harry tense; Hermione placed hand on top of Harrys and gave it a squeeze. 

“I sent the photos to a wizard in Germany that specialises in finding magical residue on things like photos and other items. It well tell us if it really was Severus in those images or someone trying to make it look like its him” said Kingsley. 

“I know this a lot to take in Harry, we certainly wish we didn’t have to pile it on you all at once, but we wanted you to be aware of the possibility that it may not have been Severus that was responsible for those things in Paris, we have your interests and wellbeing at heart Harry we want to see you happy again, free to live a normal quiet life."

“Minerva spoke gently as she could see Harry was beginning to waiver. For now we will leave you to think things over Harry, I have given Hermione permission to stay here for a few days” said Minerva. 

They said their goodbyes, told Harry to contact them if he needed anything and left for Hogwarts. 

“What do I do guys, I have no idea what to do, if it’s not Severus in those photos what do I do, I’ve got my life here. I don’t think I could go back to Hogwarts, it doesn’t feel like home anymore not after this. I don’t want it to be him in those photos; I don’t want to believe that he would do something like that to me to us. I can’t think straight.” Harry left the table and went into his room closing the door. 

“It breaks my heart to see him like this, feel so helpless, if I ever see that redheaded git again I’ll rip him apart and feed him to the spiders” Deans anger was evident as he spoke. 

“I might be able to help him figure out what to do,” said Hermione remembering the parchment she had in her pocket. 

“I’ll be back soon, with she walked towards Harry’s room. She opened the door and saw Harry curled in a ball on the bed. 

“Harry honey, can you sit up for a minute, I want to show you something” Hermione spoke softly. 

Harry sat up and leaned against the headboard. 

“Severus gave me this before I left to come here,” she said handing Harry the parchment. 

As soon as he opened it he knew what it was. 

“He really did this for me?” his voice was so quiet Hermione could barely hear him. 

“Yes he did Harry, he loves you very very much, we have had quite the conversation about you, I can see in his face just how much he cares Harry, I really believe that someone else is trying to hurt you. I know that’s hard to grasp, but please try and at least consider it” 

“ I have been Hermione, ever since I got the letter with I love you written on it, which by the way he got from watching your memories I gather” Harry grinned at Hermione.

“I know you far too well Hermione Jean Granger,” he said hugging his friend. 

“ Do you really want it to be over with Severus Harry? Tell me honestly,” she asked. 

“ Of course I don’t Mione, I miss him so much, cant stand to be without him, but then the images from those photos come into my mind and the hurt comes back and I can’t bear it. 

"Harry sometimes you just have to have faith. When I went to Australia to find my parents I was petrified that I would never find them, or if I did I wouldn’t be able to return their memories. In the end I had to make a decision I could either drive myself mad with the ‘What Ifs or have a little faith and hope that it turned out alright, you have to have faith in you and Severus, believe in what you have with each other.” 

“ Deep down I know he would never do this to me, he respected my decision to not contact or try to find me, Mione I don’t think I could go back to England, there are too many painful memories there now, what if Severus wants to stay there, what if he doesn’t want to leave, I could see us having a life here in Ireland, what if he doesn’t want that?” 

Harry baby there is only one way to find out, write to him tell him all this, maybe invite him over here to see you, talk face to face” said Hermione. 

“I’ll write him a letter Mione, your right I have to have faith” 

Harry gave her a kiss and went in search of some parchment. Hermione left him to it and went back into the kitchen. 

“He is writing a letter to Severus” she told the boys as she sat down at the table. 

“Thank Merlin” the boys answered in unison. 

Dear Severus,

I’m sorry it’s taken so long to reply. I honestly didn’t know what to say. I have had a visit from Minerva, Kingsley and Hermione, they showed me the Daily Prophet, and I really thought that things like that had stopped when the war ended. It makes it harder to think that it was someone that I used to consider a friend. After what he tried to do in Dublin and the things he said in your class, I don’t consider him to be anything anymore. Kingsley also told what he has done with the photos, if I’m honest that’s what has hurt me the most, the thought of you with another man almost killed me, for the longest time I haven’t been able to let myself deal with what has happened it just hurt too much. After everyone left today I realised that I have to deal with things, I can’t let them go on like this. Hermione told me to have faith in you and me, believe in what we have and what people have been telling me. I would like to see you Severus, would you come to Ireland and see me? I think we need to see each other and talk.  
Despite everything that has happened I miss you and still love you very much Severus. I’m willing to try if you are.

I hope to see you soon,  
Love Harry 

The quartet went to the local pub that night, Dean, Seamus and Hermione, could see glimpses of the old Harry Potter coming back, nothing made them happier.


	10. Trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus comes to Ireland to see Harry and try and save their relationship.

Chapter 10: Trusting

Minerva deliberately waited until she knew that Ron was serving his detention with Professor Flitwick before going to each of the four houses and explaining the reason behind the article that had appeared in the Daily Prophet. 

There had been the expected whispers that morning in the Great hall, occasional glances towards the staff table, to see if Severus had come to breakfast. She thought it was best to give explanations sooner rather than later to prevent any further speculation. 

She was quite proud of the students of Hogwarts to say the least at the support that had been offered for Harry and more surprising for the potions master. They had all readily agreed that the article was nothing more than a blatant attempt to get attention. Minerva had the feeling that any further attempts to discredit Harry and Severus made by Mr Weasley would be thwarted. 

The Potions lesson that morning had proven to be an interesting one. Ron was trying and failing miserably to get a rise out of anyone about the article. One of the students had told him the prophet was rubbish and anyone who thought otherwise was an idiot. 

“Now everyone knows who the famous Harry Potter really is a Queer an arse loving queer, must of gotten tired of Snapes arse when went looking for something younger, hasn’t got the guts to come back and face the music coward” Ron sneered. 

A Ravenclaw girl who was usually soft spoken, turned to Ron and said 

“There is only one Coward here Weasley and that would be you for not having the guts to say these things to Harrys face, and if you ever say another thing about Professor Snape in my hearing I’ll hex you eight ways to Sunday. He and Harry have more courage in their little fingers than you do in your entire body” 

“Detention Weasley and Miss Chang” spoke Severus having no intention of giving Cho anything of the sort, but to keep up appearances he would give the impression. 

Class ended and Severus asked Hermione and Cho to stay behind. He told Cho that he had no intention of following through with her detention and dismissed her. He gestured for Hermione to sit down. 

“How are you Miss Granger” he asked “I’m good thank you Professor how are you?” 

“Anxious to hear how my darling Harry is” he blushed. 

“He is alright Professor, it was a bit of a shock to him to hear all that the Minister told him, and he broke down towards the end. I went in and had a word with him; he has a lot of fears and a lot of doubts, he doesn’t want it to be over with you, he loves you very much." 

"The photos are scaring him the most, he wants to believe that they are fake and someone is trying to get to him, but he cant wipe the image from his mind. He gave me this letter to give to you” Severus beamed as Hermione handed him the envelope. 

“ I’ll leave you to read it in private” she said picking up her bag. 

“Thank you Miss Granger” Severus was smiling and crying at the same time as he read and re read Harrys letter. 

His love wanted to see him, wanted him to go to Ireland and finally see his beautiful face after all these months. He put his hand over his heart, positive it was going to jump right out his chest it was beating that fast. He grabbed some parchment and his quill and wrote a reply to Harry. 

My Darling My Universe,

You have made me the happiest man alive. My heart is soaring with the thought of finally being able to see you again. I have missed you beyond belief my darling Harry, your beautiful face has not left my mind for a single moment since you have been gone. I will come to Ireland to see you my love, I would go to the ends of the earth to see you. I ask only one thing of my darling Harry, will you let me hold you, if only for the briefest moment, I have missed holding you so very much it aches. I understand however if you cannot allow me this, seeing you is more than I could have ever hoped for. Let me know when you want me to visit and I will be there.

I love you with all that I am 

All my love 

Severus

It had been a busy day in the infirmary, Harry was currently dealing with a student who had accidentally spilled a shrinking potion on themselves and was now no bigger than a beetle. Suffice to say it was quite hard to examine them. Connor Harrigan had been called upon for advice regarding the shrunken student. He told Beth and Harry that there was an antidote that he would get started on straight away. 

“Harry do you mind if I have a word with you?” asked the Professor.

“Not at all Connor what can I do for you?” 

“I was hoping to ask your friend Hermione to visit and have dinner with me soon, I was just wondering if you knew when she would be visiting again, I know you said somewhere near Halloween, just wondering when” he said turning red. 

“If you write her a letter I would be more than happy to send it on to her” replied Harry suppressing a grin. 

“Thank you Harry, I will do that,” he said smiling. 

“That’s the 3rd time he has been to the hospital wing and only one of those was to give medical advice,” commented Beth as she came out of the office. 

“He has a crush on my friend Hermione wanted to know when she was coming back to see me” said Harry 

“I can’t wait to meet the woman that has our potions Professor blushing all over the place” she said with a grin. 

“You did meet her Beth, she was with me when I first came here for the tour” said Harry quizzically. 

“Oh so I did, I’m such a scatterbrain sometimes” Harry only laughed. 

“What about you Harry, have you written to your man yet?” 

“Yes I have, I’ve asked him to come over here to see me,” said Harry now blushing himself. 

“Good on you Harry, I’m sure it will work out fine” she answered giving his shoulder a pat. 

“Now lets check on some patients shall we?” 

Harry returned home that night to find a letter waiting for him. Feeling his pulse quicken Harry read the letter. Severus had agreed to come and see him, he wanted to hold him, and at reading this simple request Harry burst into tears. 

When Dean and Seamus arrived home Harry was still crying. 

“Harry love what’s wrong?” said Seamus coming to pull Harry into a hug. 

“Severus is coming to see me” he choked. 

That was all he could get out before the tears started again; he gave the letter to Seamus to read for himself. Sitting at the table, Seamus asked Harry 

“ Would you like to let Severus hold you Harry?” 

“More than anything in the world” replied Harry. But what if after I do that, then tell him that I don’t want to return to England, and he says that he doesn’t want to come here and be with me, it will have been for nothing” 

Seamus and Dean finally understood why the letter had upset Harry so much. His one great fear was being abandoned. 

“Harry I have no doubt in my mind that Severus would go anywhere you desired if it meant that the two of you could be together” said Dean. 

“You wont know until you ask him Harry, don’t let fear get in the way of happiness, take a chance and trust that it will turn out ok ”Seamus said 

Harry knew that his friends were right, the time for fear was over, he loved Severus with everything he had, and it was about time he showed him that. He wrote a reply to Severus with a date and time, then a letter to Hermione coupled with the letter from Connor Harrigan. That night Harry had very pleasant dreams indeed. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting in the headmistress’s office surrounded by a pile of cream coloured envelopes, Severus had just arrived along with Hermione and was taking in the sight before him. 

“These are all letters that have been sent to the Daily Prophet from Ronald Weasley, most of them are about Harry and Severus, there is one about Hagrid although I believe that may have come from Molly. Cho Chang got a mention.” Kingsley said folding another letter in half. 

“He will be very disappointed when none of those articles appear in the Prophet then won’t he” said Severus. 

“It will be interesting to see what his reaction is as he is unaware that the Ministry are checking the Prophets mail” commented Minerva. 

The answer to the headmistresses question came the next morning, when Ron was overheard to be complaining the incompetence of the Daily Prophet for not printing news worthy articles, he was seen exiting the Great Hall, no doubt to give the editor a piece of his mind. 

It was 2 days before Halloween, Severus could barely contain his excitement, tonight he was going to see his love, and his world, his universe, and nothing could have made him happier. Eighth year potions were the last class of the day, and then he would be on his way. 

As per normal Ron was trying his best to get a modicum of attention from anyone that would care to listen, he was still seething that nothing had appeared in the prophet, it was now 5 days running and still no sign of any discrediting articles. 

He had seated himself within looking distance of Hermione’s desk and in turn Hermione’s notes on the current potions they were working on. Every so often he glance over at the witches book and copy down what he had managed to see. 

Hermione was doing her very best to ignore him; she had decided to write down something completely different, knowing full well that he would copy it down. Come time to make the potion, naturally every ingredient that Ron added was the wrong one or the wrong amount, resulting in the potion hissing and spitting at him, and in the end emitted a rather foul smelling odour. Seething he turned on Hermione. 

“You did that on purpose Granger”, he yelled. 

“I have no idea what your are talking about” came Hermione’s reply 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about you stupid mudblood, you deliberately wrote down the wrong notes so I would get my potion wrong.” He bellowed. 

Pulling together every ounce of strength she had, she turned to the redhead 

“if you didn’t copy other peoples work than it wouldn’t happen would it.” 

“Idiot mudblood” he muttered. 

Hearing that for the second time and refusing to let it be said again Blaise Zabini rose from his seat at the back of the room and walked over to wear Ron was sitting.

“Don’t you dare call Hermione a mudblood again let alone an Idiot, or you will deal with me. 

"That blood status crap was left behind with the war. If you cant do the same then you are going to be in a world of trouble.” 

“You don’t seem to learn do you Mr Weasley, how many detentions do you need before the message sinks in?” said Severus getting up from his desk, and waving his wand to clear the foul smell clouding the room. 

“You are now on detention every week until the end of term.” He said in a brighter tone than he had meant. 

“What about Zabini?” he huffed. 

“Mr Zabini didn’t copy someone else’s notes Mr Weasley, therefore he doesn’t require detention” with that Ron closed his mouth and fumed silently.

Harry was more nervous than he thought he had ever been in his life, he didn’t know why, he hadn’t wanted to see Severus so badly that the week had dragged on to the point the thought it would never end. Dean and Seamus had gone out for dinner and dancing in Dublin, they told Harry to send his patronus when it was safe to come home again. Sensing that Severus was close by Harry walked out onto the front porch. 

There coming up the path was the man he loved more than anything in the world. Harry walked towards him lowering the wards as he did. Without really thinking about it he walked straight into Severus’ arms and held on for dear life. 

“Harry my darling I have missed you so much, I never thought I would get to do this again” Severus was crying and celebrating at the same time. 

“I’ve missed you too Sev more than you know” came Harrys soft reply. 

“Lets go inside” he said and gently took his love by the hand and walked back inside. 

Harry led Severus into the lounge room and sat down beside him on the sofa.

They sat staring into each other’s eyes, taking in every part of the others face, relishing in the fact they were finally in the same room. 

“ Severus I’m so very sorry that it has taken me so long to write to you or see you. I shouldn’t have just left without giving you an explanation. I can see that now." 

When I got that first photo I thought I would die, my whole world came crashing around my ears. After everything that has happened I couldn’t stand one more heartbreak or betrayal. To save myself the pain, I came here. Thought that if I got away I could protect myself from the hurt. But all I did was cause myself more pain, because I realised that I couldn’t stand to be away from you” 

Tears were pouring down Harry’s face as he spoke. 

Severus reached over and wiped the tears from Harry’s eyes with his thumb, then took his hand in his. 

“Harry my darling you have no reason to be sorry, yes I would have preferred that you stayed and explained why you were leaving me, but I can thoroughly understand why you didn’t. I need you to understand that I would never do anything to cause you pain ever, that is why I complied with your request to not come looking for you, no matter how many times I wanted to. These last few months have been unbearable, but they have also strengthened the love I have for you.” 

Severus’ eyes never left Harry’s for a moment. 

“There’s something else that I need to talk to you about Sev” said Harry lowering his gaze to his knees. 

Severus placed a finger under Harrys chin and lifted his head up. 

“Anything” there is nothing that you can’t tell me” he said holding is loves gaze. 

“Since I have been over here and working at the academy, I realised that I don’t think I want to go back to England or Hogwarts for that matter, with everything that has been happening with Ron, it makes me want to stay here more, I know you have your job at Hogwarts and you like where we live, but I was wondering if you would move over here with me, have our life in Ireland” Harry looked for a reaction from Severus. 

“I’ve always wanted to live near the ocean and I do love the colour green” Severus grinned. 

Harry looked at his face as realisation dawned on him. 

“Really? You will move here with me and have a life?” he claimed in hopefulness. 

“Yes, I will Hogwarts doesn’t mean the same things to me as it used to, I can make potions anywhere, as long as I’m with you I don’t care where that is. I won’t be able to come here until terms end, as I need to give Minerva time to find someone else to teach potions, and I would like all this other unfortunate business dealt with so we can truly move on with our lives, do you think you’ll be alright til then?” 

“Yes, Yes, Yes I’ll be fine as long as we can see each other in the mean time I’ll cope” Harry said grinning. 

He launched himself into Severus’ arms and crushed his lips to the stunned potion masters. After being kissed breathless by the other, Harry and Severus spent time telling each other what had been going on in their respective worlds. 

Harry told Severus about all he had learnt at the school and the ailments he had treated so far. Severus told him what had happened at Hogwarts and in his potions class. Harry was furious that Ron has stooped so low as to call Hermione what he did, he vowed silently that he would hex him if he ever got the chance. Lying in Severus’ arms Harry stifled a yawn. 

“Tired my darling” Severus inquired.

“Mmm a bit” said Harry. 

“Maybe I had better let you go to bed,” said Severus. 

“Only if you come with me” Harry turned and looked at Severus. 

“Are you sure?” Harry’s reply was to take Severus by the hand and lead him into the bedroom. 

Harry walked into Severus’ arms and placed his lips against his in a gentle kiss, he moved his tongue and brushed Severus’ bottom lip, he complied with the unspoken request and let Harry explore his mouth with his tongue. 

Severus moved his lips from Harrys mouth a kissed his neck, nipping it in places resulting in a groan of pleasure. Somewhere in that moment Harry had decided that he and Severus were wearing far to many clothes, he spelled them away and the both stood there in all their glory. Severus let his hands roam down Harry’s naked chest all the while kissing his neck and slowly moving his way down. 

“I think we need to take this to the bed” said Harry between moans of pleasure. 

“Couldn’t agree more” Severus muffled. 

Harry lay down on the bed and Severus leaned down on top of him. 

He moved from Harry’s neck down to his hardened nipple and circled it with his tongue, 

“Oh gods Sev” moaned Harry. 

“You like that my darling” Severus said breathily moving over to Harrys other nipple. 

“Merlin yes” came another groan. 

Severus ran his tongue down the entire length of his lover’s body, devouring him with kisses and relishing the taste. He lifted his head to see Harry’s cock that looked more than happy to see Severus. Bypassing the hardening member Severus concentrated on Harry thighs, kissing the insides and leaving tiny marks behind. Harrys back arched in pleasure, Severus could the heat radiating from his mates body. 

“Sev please suck me please” came Harry’s moans. 

“My pleasure my darling” Severus moved towards Harrys shaft and ran his tongue from his balls right to the tip of his cock, that was slick with pre cum. 

He rubbed his thumbs over the head of Harrys cock; he slowly took his love into his mouth and gently sucked him, moving his head up and down in a gentle rhythm. 

“Oh god, that feels so good Sev, I’ve missed that so much, missed your mouth on my cock so much” Harry was writhing in pleasure and pure bliss. 

Severus slowly fingered Harry’s entrance; slipping in one finger and gently moving it around to loosen his lovers hole up. By the time he had three fingers in there Harry was lifting his hips of the bed in ecstasy. 

“Fuck me Sev, please need you inside me." 

Happy to comply Severus removed his mouth from Harrys cock and grabbed his wand, he waved it over Harry’s entrance to loosen him magically, and he did the same with his cock and knelt between Harry’s legs. 

He entered Harry slowly giving him time to get used to the sensation once again; he pulled out almost the whole way then back in again gently. “Harder Sev” moaned Harry Severus thrust forward and made sure he hit Harry’s sweet spot. 

“Oh fuck yes, again Sev” Harry screamed. 

He thrust forward again and connected with Harry’s prostate, emitting another scream from his lover. He took Harrys cock in hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts. 

“Oh Sev I’m close so close Harry writhed beneath his hand. 

Severus let go of Harrys cock and looked him in the eyes. 

“Cum for me Harry, cum to the sound of my voice, my darling, make that lovely cock cum just by listening to me talk, imagine my hand on your cock my love, stroking and rubbing, cum for me Harry” Harry could feel the orgasm gaining on him, he came hard spilling onto his stomach. 

Severus, who could feel his own release getting closer, thrust a few more times before spilling everything he had into Harry. He pulled from Harry and lay beside him panting, he cast cleaning spell and took Harry into his arms. 

“I have missed you so much my darling Harry, apart of me has been missing since you left, I love you with everything that I am, I hope you know that” Severus said stroking Harrys head. 

“I do Sev, I wouldn’t be anywhere if I didn’t have your love, and I know in my heart that it wasn’t you in those photos, I understand now that someone is trying to hurt me again. I’m sorry I doubted you Sev”

”Harry there is a reason I went to Paris and it certainly wasn’t to have an affair. I went because there was a potion I wanted to know more about. I have known that you are I want to spend the rest of my life; with you Harry nothing will ever change that. There is a potion that can help a wizard fall pregnant, I wanted to find out more about it, I want a family with you Harry, to have children and raise them with you, would you like a family with me Harry?” Severus asks looking into those gorgeous green eyes he loved so much.

“More than anything Sev” said Harry with pure love in his eyes. 

“ I had heard that some wizards can fall pregnant, but didn’t ever really think about it” he explained, 

“ I would like to carry our child Harry, to fall pregnant and start our family. When all this is over, that’s what I want

” Nothing would make me happier Severus Snape, than to see you pregnant with our child” beamed Harry. 

He pulled Severus into a passionate kiss, they snuggled and let sleep take them. Dean and Seamus had decided to spend the night in Dublin and give Harry and Severus some time alone. Harry woke the next morning to the wonderful feeling of Severus’ arms around him. 

“Morning my darling” said Severus kissing harry gently. 

“Morning Sev” said Harry snuggling down further and leaning closer to Severus. 

“I could lay like this all day, I could freeze this moment right here and just stay like this,” murmured Harry. 

“Me too my love, there is nothing I love more than holding you like this, waking up in your arms” Severus spoke softly. 

Harry turned over and faced Severus, 

“I love you so much Sev, and my heart aches, the thought of you sends lightening bolts through me, I cant believe I was so stupid to think that you would ever hurt me” 

“That is in the past my darling, what matters is now, we start our lives again now. We will get through this hard time, I can promise you that I will not let anything happen, nor will I let that stupid Weasley hurt you in any way.” Harry could see the love in his partner’s eyes. 

“Do you think that he is behind the photos?” asked Harry. 

“I am inclined to believe that he has something to do with it yes, I do not think he is smart enough to do such a thing on his own” 

“You’re right Sev, he wouldn’t where to begin with something like that, even at school he was always relying on me or Hermione to get him through the classes and the exams” 

“Enough talk about him, I would like to take my love to breakfast, then a bit of sight seeing before I have to go back to Hogwarts” Severus said giving Harry another kiss. 

They spent the morning together, walking around the country lanes, Harry showing his lover the village and the hills that surrounded it. They apparated to Dublin, Harry took Severus to the zoo and around some of the Phoenix Park. Meeting up with Dean and Seamus for a quick lunch, then it was time to say goodbye to Severus. 

“I will see you very soon my love, remember you can write to me everyday if you want. I love you my darling Harry."

”I love you Severus with all my heart, and I will be thinking of you and other things” Harry said winking at his lover. 

Dean and Seamus did their best to cheer Harry up that night, he told them all about the conversations he had with Severus. The boys couldn’t be happier. For a bit of extra fun, they went out and had a nighttime game of Quidditch.


	11. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron lashes out after failing to gain attention from his peers over the Prophet article.

Chapter 11: Anger 

Halloween night Harry, Dean and Seamus met Hermione at a restaurant in Dublin. Connor Harrigan also joined them. He and Hermione hit off immediately, Harry had a feeling this was the beginning of something new for his best friend. They enjoyed a lovely dinner and making comments about all the different Halloween costumes that people came in wearing. 

When the restaurant had started to get a little too crowded and too noisy they apparated back to the house, enjoyed some FireWhiskey and teaching Connor how to play exploding snap and Wizards Chess.

Severus returned to Hogwarts after leaving Harry and for the first time in months he actually went home. He wanted the house spotless for when Harry came to visit him. They had talked about dividing their time between Ireland and Hogwarts, Severus knew that Harry was reluctant to come back, but he knew that it was important and there were ways of concealing themselves so nobody knew that Harry was even there. 

He stepped inside and began to tidy, making sure that there were flowers placed on the tables; the bed was made with Harry’s favourite linen. He would go into Hogsmeade and buy some of Harry’s favourite sweets and Butterbeer. He slept in his and Harry’s bed for the first time since before he went to Paris. 

Severus stepped into his classroom the next morning and found it had been completely destroyed. There were desks upturned, chairs scattered all over the room, cauldrons were upside down on the floor. Glass cabinets had been forced open; glass vials were shattered all over the floor, potions books had pages ripped out. Written on the back wall was Death Eater Scum Severus sent off his patronus to alert Minerva. 10 mins later she was standing the potions classroom surveying the damage.

“I’m sorry Severus, this is the last thing I wanted you to have to come back to,” she said stiffly. 

“Can’t be help Minerva, someone took advantage of the fact that I wasn’t here last evening” he said 

“I will inform the Minister, although I think I have a fair notion as to who caused this damage” she commented. 

“Yes I quite agree, it will be hard to prove all the same,” said Severus. 

“I was going to invite Harry here to spend sometime, now I don’t think it will be safe for him to do so.”

“ I’m afraid you might be right Severus.” Minerva remarked. 

Later that morning Severus was gathered in Minerva’s office with Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

“An announcement should be made tonight at dinner about the damage to Severus’ rooms, we need to see the students reactions, one student in particular” he said.

“I have asked the Ghosts to keep an eye on him, watch where he goes. I’ve also got Harrys map of the castle, so I can see where in the castle he is going. 

All the teachers have been informed and they too will be watching closely. 

“This needs to end, Harry will never be completely safe until its all over. We cannot move on with our lives, if there is the constant threat that someone is out to hurt him.” Severus sounded exasperated and worried. 

“I’m still waiting for the results from Germany, you have my word Severus that I will do everything I can to make sure that I put a stop to all this.

” I’ll stay for dinner Minerva; I am interested to see Mr Weasleys reaction to the news about Severus’ office." 

That night in the Great hall Minerva made the announcement, she left no doubt in the students minds that if anyone was caught vandalising and Hogwarts property they would be facing expulsion. Anyone who knew anything was invited to come forward and talk to someone. The two Professors and the Minister all took note of the smug look on Ron’s face.

Over the next few weeks Ron’s attempts to cause havoc were thwarted at every turn, he was watched constantly, often finding one of the teachers appearing out of thin air, when he was wondering the castle. The Prophet, all the letters and howlers he had sent to Harry had come back to him, was ignoring even his owls. 

Try as he might he couldn’t get a rise out of anyone, even in Potions class he wasn’t was being ignored and most of the time he was left to sit on his own, as every one had had enough of his constant rambling. 

He struck it lucky when one of his letters made it through unchecked, the article stating that Hogwarts had resorted to bullying its students, giving them unjust punishments. When it was investigated it turned out the regular wizard was away and had been replaced with someone from another department. 

Severus was spending as much time as he could with Harry in Ireland. They had taken long walks around the village, Harry had taken Severus to the Celtic Village and shown him the shops, and he really enjoyed the Apothecary, as Harry knew he would. He even took him to the school, introduced him to Beth and gave him a tour. 

Severus could see the light and excitement in Harry’s eyes as he talked about his job and the school. Severus had no doubt in his mind that he and Harry would make their life here. They spent a lovely weekend in a bed and breakfast near the Hill of Tara. 

It was while they were exploring it one such weekend that Severus decided it was the perfect place to propose to Harry, nothing felt more right in the world. Coming to the top of their favourite hill, Severus took Harrys hand in his and gazed into those beautiful green eyes. Severus got down on one knee and produced a box from his pocket. 

“Harry my darling my universe, I love you more than words can ever say, you have given me a life I never thought I would have. Harry James Potter will you do me the divine honour of marrying me?” 

“Yes Severus I will marry you a thousand times over yes” Harry was crying with absolute joy. 

Severus removed the ring from the box, 

“It’s a Celtic lovers knot,” he said Harry took it from him; in between each Celtic knot was a small green emerald stone. 

On the inside of the ring were the words My Darling My Universe.

“Its beautiful Sev” Severus took the ring from Harry and slid it onto his finger. 

“ I have another ring identical to this one, if you would place it on my finger” Severus asked 

“I would be honoured” Harry took the ring, he noted that there was no inscription on the inside of this ring, with a wave of his wand My love My life appeared around the rim. 

Harry slipped the ring onto Severus’ finger then pulled him close. He kissed him with so much love and passion; he thought he might explode from the utter sensation alone. He used wandless magic to cast charms around the hill they were standing on, and there on the hill of Tara Harry made love to his Fiancé.

Severus and Harry decided to wait until the problems with Ron and everything else were finished before they got married. They also discussed having a small wedding as neither wanted to be the centre of attention or end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet. 

It was amazing how alike they were, they both wanted the same things and neither wanted to be famous for anything. After all was said and done Harry and Severus wanted to travel and see the world, to relax and enjoy things properly for the first time in their lives.

Harry could not keep the smile from his face when he returned to work after the Halloween break. Beth was over the moon when Harry told her about being engaged, he showed her the ring that he had cast a charm over, and so no one else would see it. It was a busy time in the infirmary after Halloween, students had over indulged with treats, some had cast spells to try and awaken the dead and naturally they had gone catastrophically wrong.

One student had tried to transfigure their friend into a pumpkin, this resulted in said student becoming stuck between boy and pumpkin, Harry couldn’t help but laugh at these antics and wondered how he had ever made it through his first year without something like this happening to him. Had it not been for a dark wizard trying to kill him he would have had time to test a few of those things out, he mused. 

It was in early November that Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Connor went out for a night of fun. It was the first time they had gotten the chance to do so as exams were beginning in Ireland and the infirmary had been near full to the brim with students who had unsuccessfully tried to cast calming spells on themselves, or needed something for the nerves. 

Connor was regaling them with tales of his student’s attempts at making a calming draught without proper instruction, therefore ending up in the infirmary when the result had the opposite effect. Through all the laughter and chatting the 5 friends had not noticed that someone lurked in the shadows and was watching their every move. 

Ron Weasley was sitting in a dark corner of the club; he had followed the group of 5 to. He had placed an extendable ear into Hermione’s bag before she left Hogwarts, so he was able to hear everything that was going on. 

A charm had been place on it, so he knew where they were going to be. He seethed as he watched Hermione dancing with Connor out in the middle of the club. She was smiling and laughing at something the git had said. Obviously the Mudblood thinks she’s too good for anyone at Hogwarts he thought furiously. He could see that Harry seemed to be enjoying himself; this was the opposite of what Ron had wanted to see. 

After all the letters and howlers and exploding mail I have sent him, the git still doesn’t care, acting like nothing has happened still the centre of attention as usual. This would not do. Downing a bit more liquid courage Ron waited for the right moment to strike. 

Catching their breath at the table, the group of 5 were discussing the Christmas break that was getting closer. Severus and Harry were planning a quiet Christmas together, having dinner afterwards with Dean and Seamus who had also invited Hermione and Connor to eat with them on Boxing Day. 

“Where’s my invite?” said a slurred voice. Harry turned his head and came face to face with Ron, who was visibly drunk and wobbling all the over the place. 

“You weren’t getting one,” said Dean through gritted teeth.

“Get out of here Weasley we have nothing to say to you so your wasting your time.”

This time Seamus spoke. 

“Couldn’t handle a real man, Harry so you went running back to the slimy dungeon bat” Ron slurred. 

“He’s more man than you’ll be ever be Ron, now fuck off” Harry seethed. 

The group stood up to leave and Ron blocked Hermione’s path 

“You too good for everyone else Granger, have to come running to Ireland to spread your legs for some potions git, you’re as bad as Harry” 

Connor stepped in front of Hermione and glared at the drunken mess before him. 

“You need to close your mouth before I close it for you” Connors voice was low and menacing. 

Ron took a swing at Connor ad he moved to get around him, missed and fell into a heap on the ground. Every one walked around him and left the club. Leaving Ron to lie on the floor. 

By the time he had gotten to his feet and outside they were gone. Fuming he apparated to the burrow, splinching himself in the process. 

Stumbling inside the door holding his arm, Ron slumped down onto one of the kitchen chairs. Molly came in from the potions and saw the mess that was her son. “What happened?” she stated coming over to examine Ron’s arm. 

“Got splinched,” he growled. 

He recounted to his mother what had transpired in the club. 

“We will have to move forward with our plan and force that stupid boy to come back to Hogwarts we have no other choice, time is running out” she fumed.

Back in Ireland the group had gathered in the kitchen, steaming hot mugs of Irish coffee in front of them, they went over the events of the night. 

“I can’t understand how he knew we were there,” said Hermione. 

“ I don’t know either, we are always careful, no one but you and Sev know where we are and the places we are going to be,” said Harry. 

Hermione was shivering, she reached into her bag to pull her jacket out, with it came a rubber ear shaped item, picking it up Hermione sat it down on the table. 

“Now we know how he knew where we were,” she said. 

Raising his wand Harry yelled 

‘Reducto’ and watched the ear shatter into a million pieces. 

Hermione concluded that Ron must have slipped the ear into her bag before she left Hogwarts, exactly when she couldn’t be sure. She searched her bag for any sign of another listening device, when she came up empty, decided it must have just been the one.

Severus had just let down the wards of his and Harrys home when he heard the words 

“Petrificus Totalus” he landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

Kingsley Shacklebolt couldn’t quite believe what he was reading; the results from the photos had arrived from Germany 10 minutes earlier. It had take near that long for the shock to wear off. In his hands he held the report on the findings.

Evidence of the following spells and charms have been found

Polyjuice potion Residue  
Imperius curse performed on a muggle  
Developing solution (Photo movement)  
Magical fingerprints of Ronald Bilius Weasley & Molly Ginerva Weasley evident  
Magical fingerprint of Professor Severus Tobias Snape not evident

Report in hand Kingsley apparated to Hogwarts. 

“We need to inform Severus immediately” said Minerva in a strained voice. 

She sent off her patronus with a message for the potions master to come to her office immediately. 

“I know we suspected that Ronald Weasley was somehow involved in this, but Molly?” Minerva sat down afraid her legs would fail her. 

“We always knew that he would have help, he certainly wasn’t clever enough to do this on his own” replied Kingsley.

It had been almost 5 minute since Minerva had sent her patronus to Severus and still there had been no reply.

” We had better go down to the dungeons and find him,” remarked Minerva, 

she had the feeling that something wasn’t right. The headmistress and Minster reached the door of the dungeons, it was wide open and after glancing inside they could see no sign of Severus. Kingsley bent down and retrieved a folded piece of parchment he had trodden on. 

‘His body will be left to rot, if I am not given what I seek’ Minerva stifled a gasp. 

“We need to tell Harry” she said her voice barely audible. 

Harry was reading a book in the lounge room near the fire, when Dean and Seamus came in with grave looks on their faces. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked with a sinking feeling. Dean handed Harry a letter, ‘Harry you need to come to Hogwarts urgently’ “Severus” Harry gasped


	12. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Chamber we go!

Chapter 12: Payback

Severus couldn’t move, he could only look at the horror that was unfolding. Ron and Molly Weasley were inside his and Harrys house tearing it apart. With every room that did not come up with whatever they were looking for Ron would have fit of temper, start throwing and smashing things. 

“Nothing here, not a bloody thing, has to be somewhere, wasn’t in the dungeon bats office, we are running out of ideas.” 

There was a maniacal look in Ron’s eyes, then as quick as it had appeared it was gone. 

“Never mind, the saviour will be here anytime, then we will finally have everything we wanted.” He sneered. 

Severus was being levitated outside. 

“Burn it” came Ron’s sneering voice. 

With a flick of Molly’s wand the house was engulfed in flames. All Severus could do was watch as his and Harry’s home was burnt to the ground. The two Weasleys simply laughed. 

Harry, Dean and Seamus were standing in Minerva’s office. Harry was shaking uncontrollably. 

Kingsley had shown him the report on the photographs; Harry couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“Why would they take Severus? What do they want? If its my fortune they want then they can have it, as long as I get Severus back I don’t give a damn”

Harry was frantic with worry, he couldn’t imagine what they were doing to his lover, he knew what they were capable of. 

“Can I read the note again” Kingsley handed harry the note. 

For a few minutes harry studied it trying to find any hidden meaning. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath trying to clear his mind. ‘His body will be left to rot, if I am not given what I seek’ what did it mean. Then suddenly it came to him. 

“The Chamber of Secrets” he shouted. 

“That’s where they have taken him the chamber of secrets."

Met with confused glances Harry began to explain. 

“Tom riddle wrote that Ginny would be left to rot in the chamber on the wall, what he seeks must have something to do with me, I was a seeker, its something that I have that he is after."

“I will inform the Auroras,” said Kingsley. 

“ I know that you wont stay put until I return with them Harry, so please be careful.” 

“You know me too well Minister” Harry replied.

Severus was sure he could hear Parseltongue being spoken, but he was confused as to why, Harry was the only known Parseltongue at Hogwarts. He could metal moving and something sliding. The Chamber of Secrets it must be where they were. It was hard to see anything floating in the air like he was.

They reached the heart of the Chamber and he was lowered to the ground. 

“Finite Incantatem” he heard Molly Weasley say. 

Severus could move again, but it was short lived as he felt the effects of a body bind curse. It appeared that Molly was in charge of casting the spells. It didn’t really surprise him, as Weasley had always been less than mediocre at casting anything. 

“This is how things are going to go, Professor, I will ask the questions and you will give the right answers, if you don’t then you will find yourself on the end of a curse” the maniacal look had returned to Ron’s eyes.

“Where is the Deathly Hallows? Where has Potter hidden them?”

So that’s what they’re after Severus thought, all the destruction finally made sense, the stupid fools thought Harry had actually kept them after the war. 

“I have no idea,” said Severus coldly. 

“Wrong answer” Ron snarled. 

“Crucio” Severus felt his body writhe in agony. 

“I’ll ask you again, Where are they?” 

“Don’t know where they are” this was rewarded with a kick to the stomach. 

The round of questioning was endless, he had been subjected to the Cruciatus curse twice more and had received several kicks and punches to the ribs and face. 

“ I can do this all night Professor, or at least until Potter gets here, then I can offer him a trade, Hallows for your life” 

he was laughing wildly now and the look in his eyes only got madder. 

“Why would you want them?” asked Severus tentatively. 

“To become the Master of Death, to be the most powerful being to walk the earth. 

“I couldn’t believe it when Potter said he didn’t want the elder wand after the war, I mean who wouldn’t want to be indestructible.” 

He was pacing madly, muttering to himself. 

“In the mean time I think I will just sit back and watch you suffer” 

“Crucio” 

Harry made it to the second floor bathroom in record time; Dean and Seamus were close on his heel. They had finally gotten Harry to agree to let them keep guard at the entrance to the chamber, so they could guide the Minister and the Auroras. He spoke to the sink and stepped back while it opened. 

He slid down to the bottom and followed the path along until the came to the vault like door. Again he spoke so it would open, Harry walked along the tunnel until he came to the heart of the chamber. He kept close to the side of the tunnel wall so as not to be noticed. 

Once he was close enough to the entrance he looked into the cave. Severus was bound on the floor of the chamber, Ron was pacing up and down and Molly was standing in front of his lover with her wand raised. 

“Are you ready to tell me where the Hallows are yet Professor, have you had enough torture and pain? Potter must have told you where he put them, surely while you were fucking him up the arse he would have mentioned it” Ron had a smug grin on his face. 

He wants the Hallows, why the fuck would he want the Hallows? Then Harry remembered Ron’s objections to Harry not wanting to keep the elder wand when the war finished. He wants to become the Master of death, not while I’m alive. 

He lowered himself down onto the ground and quietly moved towards the centre of the chamber, he could see the skeleton of the Basilisk that he had killed in his second year.

“I don’t know where the fucking Hallows are, and if I did I certainly wouldn’t tell you” 

“Crucio” it was too much for Harry to bear, seeing his loves body writhing in pain.

“Get your fucking wand away from Severus, right now” Harry growled as he came into view. 

Ron and Molly’s gaze fell on Harry. “About time you showed up Potter,” snarled Ron.

“I’m here you stupid Prat, what do you want?” 

“I want the hallows Potter, you tell me where they are and I’ll spare the Dungeon bats life.” 

“Why do you want them Weasley, what possible use would they be to you?”

Harry was going to keep them talking and their eyes on him, until he could get close enough to Severus to release the curse. 

“Absolute Power, I would be indestructible, nothing or no one would be able to touch me, and I can finally have the life I deserve.” 

“The Hallows aren’t going to give you a better life” he moved a little bit more, so carefully no one would notice. 

“Of course they will, I can get anything I want with that wand, go anywhere and not be seen with the cloak.” 

Again Harry inched closer to Severus, he gaze did not move from the two Weasleys in front of him. 

“What do you think about all this Molly?, you’ve been very quiet over there.” Commented Harry moving an inch again. 

“I will have the power with Ron, I can use the Resurrection Stone to bring Fred back” 

Harry wondered when that was going to be mentioned. 

“You can’t bring back the dead Molly, if your dumbass son had bothered to listen to the story about the three brothers, then he would tell you that the dead don’t belong on earth, Fred doesn’t belong here anymore” 

he was almost close enough to Severus to release the curse. 

“That was a revelation that day” Ron smiled 

“The day at Xeno Lovegoods, when I learnt the Hallows actually existed, it was like I was alive for the first time in my life, I got a hard on just thinking about it” 

He was clearly delusional Harry thought. He was close enough to his lover to release the spell, no one but Severus knew that Harry could perform wandless magic. Severus felt the binds loosen, he didn’t move. 

Harry inched away from him slowly. When he was in the right position he spoke again. 

“Surely you are aware Ron that you can’t just have the Hallows, well not all of them anyway” 

“What are you talking about Potter? I’ll have what I bloody well like,” he snarled. 

“Actually Weasley you can’t. Lets go back to sixth year when Malfoy was on the Astronomy Tower, he was the one that disarmed Albus that night, so from that time on he owned the elder wand, not that he knew that.

"When we were at the Manor,I disarmed Draco and took his wand, after that the elder wand became mine,” 

Harry watched with interest as realisation dawned on Ron’s face. 

“That’s right Weasley, the only way you can become the Master of death is if you disarm me while I’m holding the elder wand, and as I’m not, then you are not the Master of death. So all of this has been for nothing, everything you have done in the last few months was a waste of time. Trying to break Severus and I up was a waste of time. Attempting to get into my pants was definitely a waste of time, makes me sick just thinking about it. You are not strong enough to go up against me, you have to have mummy do it for you, you can’t cast a simple spell how do you expect to be able to handle the elder wand?”

“Shut your mouth Potter or the Dungeon Bat gets it” 

"You haven’t got the guts you pathetic bastard” before he could think Harry yelled 

“Stupefy” 

Ron went flying backwards and hit the stone wall. Harry turned on Molly, 

"As for you, I can’t believe I wasted my time with you or that excuse you call a son. I’m so very glad I’m gay, I don’t have to think about what life would have been like with Ginny, she certainly didn’t do it for me, was that your plan I leave Severus and end up with Ginny, marry her and then let you all have a slice of my fortune and fame, I had to figure that you wouldn’t be all that interested in the Hallows, but as your son is useless, he needed you to do the ground work."

So it had to be about the money, Ginny always did like to parade me around in front of everyone, now I know why. I hate to disappoint you Molly, but it was never going to happen she was immature and controlling, just like her Mother. I wouldn’t have touched for all the gold I own. There’s only one way I take it and there is only one man that I take it from. He is all the man I need, he doesn’t need to get drunk to get it up, I can cum from the sound of his voice, can’t I baby?” 

You can lover” 

“I can’t wait to fuck you, pound you into the mattress” 

“You sick Queer Freak” was all Harry heard as he dived for cover a red streak of light flying over his head.

Harry fired back and Molly hit the ground. He stood up and came into view again. Molly had righted herself and aimed again, this time Harry diverted it with a flick if his hand. 

“Do you stupid idiots forget who I am and what I can do?” he asked. 

Ron had gotten to his feet and was heading towards Harry; he didn’t even draw his wand before Harry had flattened him again. Standing over him wand pointing at his throat, Give it up you pathetic, cowardly bastard, you will never be a real man, nor a real wizard, you are mediocre at best. 

“Leave my son alone” Harry heard Molly scream, she lunged at Harry, 

"Petrificus Totalus" Harry shouted, 

Molly fell to the ground frozen like ice 

“That’s for Severus” you stupid bitch” 

Harry felt something connect with his back and he stumbled forward. He turned was face to face with Ron. 

“Is that the best you have Weasley?", Harry raised his arm and punched Ron in the face as hard as he could, the redhead fell unconscious to the ground.  
He heard a scuffle behind him and turned to see the Auroras’ and Kingsley emerge into the chamber. 

“ Are you alright Harry?” Kingsley asked coming to Harry’s side. 

“I’m fine Severus is hurt, they were using the Cruciatus curse on him” Kingsley sent off his patronus to notify Minerva that Poppy Pomfrey was needed in the chamber.

” Did they hurt you Harry?” 

“No I don’t think they did, I really haven’t had time to check” Harry replied giving himself a cursory glance. 

It was while this was happening that Ron had regained consciousness, he rose to his feet and made to lunge at Harry, his wand drawn. 

“Expelliarmus” was all Harry heard, as he saw Ron’s wand fly from his hand, the redhead went sailing backwards. 

The Auroras body bound Ron and levitated him and Molly out of the chamber. Poppy along with Minerva had arrived, a stretcher was conjured for Severus, and they took him to the hospital wing, with Harry and Kingsley close behind.

Severus was settled in the hospital wing, when it became clear that Harry was not leaving his side, Kingsley resigned himself to ask what had happened by Severus’ beside. Severus told them how he was ambushed having lowered the wards to his and Hurry’s home, he also told them that when the Weasley pair hadn’t found what they were looking, Ron told Molly to set the house on fire. 

Harry was surprised to hear that it was Molly who had opened the chamber by speaking in Parselmouth and not Ron, who had done so during the war. Severus told them that when he didn’t answer a question correctly that the Cruciatus curse was used as punishment. Harry seethed at this, wishing he had inflicted the same pain on them. 

When it was Harry’s turn he told them that Ron had wanted the Deathly Hallows, he wanted to become the Master of Death, Molly only wanted him for his money and fame, he said he thought he would have been forced at some point to marry Ginny therefore giving her access to his fortune. 

The plan had been to get rid of Severus, to make for Ginny. He told them that when he told Ron he would never own the elder wand unless he won it from Harry, something inside Ron snapped, it eyes had a wild and murdering look, he was muttering to himself and pacing. Severus agreed and said the same was happening before Harry arrived. 

An hour later Harry and Severus were alone in the hospital wing. 

“I’m so sorry about the house my love” Severus said quietly. 

“Its only a house Sev, the most important things is that you’re alive, nothing else matters to me” answered Harry kissing Severus’ hand. 

“ I still can’t believe that he wanted the Hallows” said Harry 

“I never wanted to be the Master of Death, I couldn’t think of anything worse” 

“He was always jealous of you Harry, he was never happy with what he had, always wanted more, even being your friend wasn’t enough for him. I am fairly certain that he wanted to be the next dark wizard,” remarked Severus. 

“You really think he would have gone that far had he got the Hallows?” said Harry slightly stunned. 

“Yes I do, that’s why he needed Molly, he couldn’t possibly achieve it on his own” replied Severus. 

“I don’t care what happens to them, I just want a normal life with you somewhere that isn’t here. To finally enjoy our lives together, without looking over my shoulder waiting for something else to go wrong.” 

“All I need is you Sev, you and one day our family” Harry sighed. 

“There’s something I need to tell you my darling,” said Severus with a tear in his eye.

“When Poppy examined me, she said that because of the Cruciatus curse and the number of times it was used on me, I will not be able to carry children, it has done too much damage, I know how much you wanted a family, I will understand if you can’t stay with me for that reason.” 

“Severus Tobias Snape, look at me” Harry said placing his hands either side of his lovers face. 

“I love you more than anything in this world, you are my life, my heart and my soul, and nothing and I mean nothing would ever give me cause to leave you. You are also forgetting that I’m perfectly capable of carrying our children and would do so in a heartbeat. You and me are for the long haul, forever” Harry stared into those onyx eyes that he loved so much. 

“I love you my darling Harry, I can’t wait to see you carrying our child, and you are my universe.” 

Harry kicked off his shoes, stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed beside his lover. He snuggled in close to Severus’ chest and let sleep take him.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was a month later, Harry and Severus had settled into their new home in Ireland. Molly and Ron Weasley had been sent to Azkaban, Ron for 5 years for his part in taking Severus, Molly had received the Dementors kiss for the use of the Unforgivable curses on Severus and the muggle in Paris. 

It had also been uncovered that Arthur, George and Ginny had become wise to what Molly and Ron had been planning, they were going to tell Harry, but before they got the chance, Molly wiped their memories and apparated them to somewhere in Scotland. 

Charlie Weasley had told the Minister that his family never came to Romania; it was just a ploy to get at Harry. He and his brother Bill were now looking for the rest of his family. Hermione had decided to leave England when she graduated hoping to take up the position of Ancient Runes Professor at the Academy.

Dean and Seamus returned to Ireland and like Severus and Harry was settling back into a normal life. Dean had proposed to Seamus, he readily accepted. Severus and Harry talked about family and getting married, they had made the decision to wait a while, they wanted to travel first and see the world. 

Harry had taken sometime away from the Academy, finishing his apprenticeship; he wanted to wait before pursuing another avenue. Severus had taken over the running of the Apothecary in the Celtic Village; he had someone that was going to take care of the day to day running of the shop, as he wanted to spend time with Harry.

Right now Harry was snuggled on the couch between Severus’ legs lying on his chest, his lover’s arms around his waist. The fire was crackling Christmas was not far away. They were spending Christmas today together than Christmas night having dinner with their friends. 

“I love you my darling Harry” 

“I love you my darling Sev”

The end.


End file.
